A New Song
by Jake456
Summary: Andrew remembers his past and decides to check up on family that he hasn't seen in a while.  Slash will be mentioned later
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy series, the Glee series or Rent (only a slight mention for that play.) 

Timeline: Post S7 of BtVS and during S1 of Glee. 

Prologue 

Andrew was sitting down at a table and he was smiling happily, the Scoobies were happy with him, hell even Kennedy was starting to grow on him but there was a nagging doubt in the back of his mind, like something was hurting him, leashing him but it was letting go.

"Hey Andrew," Xander said, "We still on for that convention this weekend?"

"Umm yeah," Andrew said, "We are Xander but we're going to have to go to it later."

Xander nodded as Andrew walked out, he was still confused and he wanted to go to sleep. As Andrew sank into his bed his mind began playing tricks on him; he remembered things that he couldn't have possibly remembered, Avenue B? Where did that come from? A Spanish girl helping him get a job?

Another flash of memory; he was sitting next to a man called Angel but it wasn't the vampire Buffy kept talking about, it was someone else: he wore a dress, he looked like a chick and he was always nice.

Mimi, that was the Spanish girl's name; he liked her as she was always hugging him and treating him like a little brother. She let him move in with her, though she sometimes did some smack but she was nice to him, her and Angel both took him out and made sure he was safe and had things to eat.

Collins, he was another friend; he smiled and always spoke in a calm voice and did his best that he could to have an education.

Andrew woke up in a daze, 'It wasn't time for breakfast yet,' he walked out to the large gym and he began to sing a song he heard Mimi sing:

"_What's the time?_

_Well its gotta be close to midnight. _

_My body's talking to me, it says, 'Time for danger.' _

_It says I want to commit a crime, wanna be the cause of a fight,_

_I wanna wear a tight skirt and flirt with a stranger. _

_I've had a knack from way back _

_At breaking the rules once I learn the games._

_Get up, life's too quick, _

_I know someplace sick_

_Where this chick'll dance in the flames _

_We don't need any money; I always get in for free _

_You can get in too, if you get in with me._

_Let's go out tonight, _

_I have to go out tonight, _

_You wanna play? Let's run away, _

_We won't be back before its New Years day,_

_Take me out tonight. _

_...Meow HA!"  
_

Andrew began to hum out the tune unaware that he now had an audience as his singing had woken up half of the council.

And he began to sing again:

_"When I get a wink from the doorman_

_Do you know how lucky you'll be?_

_That you're online with the feline of Avenue B._

_Let's go out tonight _

_I have to go out tonight _

_You wanna prowl? Be my night owl _

_Well take my hand, we're gonna want to howl out tonight. _

_In the evening I've got to roam, _

_Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome _

_Feels too damn much like home _

_When the Spanish babies cry _

_So let's find a bar _

_So dark we forget who we are _

_And all the scars of the Nevers and maybes die!_

_Let's go out tonight, _

_I have to go out tonight,_

_You're sweet, _

_Wanna hit the street?_

_Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?_

_Just take me out tonight!_

_Please take me out tonight_

_.. Don't forsake me_

_Out tonight,_

_I'll let you make me!_

_Out tonight. _

_Tonight."_

Andrew collapsed and began to snore, Xander picked him up and said, "Someone check if some idiot summoned Sweet again, I'll take Andrew to his room and put him in bed."

As Xander carried him and put him in bed he was a bit worried about the kid, this wasn't like Andrew at all. He was a bit worried him, especially if he was acting like this.

The next morning Andrew woke up feeling odd; his memories were feeling like a drummer pounding on his head with a definite beat and he began to rock his hips to that beat.

He walked out and saw Xander looking at him with a weird look on his face, he also saw Faith giving him a look too.

Andrew looked at Willow and said, "What's wrong with everyone?"

"Umm," Willow said, "Don't you remember? You were singing last night and you were pretty good."

"I don't sing," Andrew said softly, "Never been my thing, I don't have a voice for it."

Oz looked up and said, "What? Andrew, you were singing great, you do have a great voice."

Andrew shrugged again and said, "I don't sing," and walked off.

Willow looked concerned and looked at Kennedy, who simply shrugged and said, "It's not like he's hurting right now."

"Don't know about that," Oz said I saw his eyes, there was something wild and angry hiding behind his blue eyes and it wanted out," and Oz found that he could relate to it.

That night, Andrew woke up in the middle of the night and walked out of the compound, unaware that he had a tracking spell on him.

Willow was following him along with Oz and Buffy, they saw him walk through the streets and Buffy said, "This is weird, why's he acting like this?"

Willow and Oz both shrugged and they followed him into a gay bar, Buffy began to get worried when Andrew danced onto the center and Buffy looked amazed at how he was dancing.

Oz noticed the wild thing behind his eyes begging for freedom, it needed to released and now he was attracting the wrong kind of attention from the men there Oz smelled the attraction in the air as Andrew was pumping out lust and eagerness, Oz jumped behind him and did his best to warn off the men who were crowding him.

Andrew turned back and said with a feral grin, "What's up wolf boy? You wanna howl with me?"

"Dude," Oz said, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Andrew said with a smirk as he danced closer to another man, "I just gotta get out of that place, it's suffocating me," as he stopped dancing and went over to the bar and got a glass of hard liquor which he downed it in one shot. He grinned at Oz and said, "Now, if you don't want to have one, leave me alone."

Oz looked at Buffy and Willow, who were getting more and more concerned by his behaviour.

Andrew danced to the beat inside of his head again; the drums were pounding extra hard now, so hard that his ears were ringing and he felt like he was flying and whispered, "God, what kind of booze is this?" As he fell to the floor only for Buffy and Willow to grab him while Oz kept a couple of men away from him and they carried him back to the compound.

Buffy looked at the silent kid in front of her and shuddered to herself, it was kind of creepy. Why was he acting like this?

Andrew woke up tied to the bed and panicked and yelled, "Why am I tied up? What's happening to me? Did I kill someone again?"

Willow smiled sheepishly and said, "It's alright Andrew, you're just acting really weird. I mean don't you remember what you did last night?"

"No," Andrew said, "I went to bed and fell asleep, like really quick."

"No," Willow said, "You went to a bar and you were dancing with a lot of men Andrew."

"What?" Andrew asked confused.

"It's alright, we're doing some research," Willow said, "But we're going to keep you tied up until it's alright."

A couple of days later and two of Andrew's attempts to break free Willow caved in and cast a spell over him and found that there were actually a number of spells on him and what was the only relief to Willow and the others was that none of them cast it on him.

Xander was horrified, they didn't even know what these spells did to him and they were afraid to remove them because of hurting him so Giles eventually called a friend of his; a sorcerer who promised to come over as soon as he could to work with Andrew.

That night Andrew as being tied up as they put him in bed and Buffy took the first watch over him, as she watched him sleep she wondered who cast those spells on him, she could think of a number of people but no reason why they would cast spells on him.

Andrew woke up and saw Buffy looking at him, his eyes wild looking and angry and he screamed, "Let me out, now! I didn't put up with this bullshit from my parents and I'll sure as hell not put it with you guys. Let me go and you won't hear from me again, I promise."

Buffy looked horrified and said, "Andrew, we're your friends and we want to help you."

"Take this to heart," Andrew said bitterly, "I neither want nor need your help, I want my other friends here and my memories back and to never see my mother again."

"Oh god Andrew!" Buffy said as she wiped his forehead clean, "It'll be alright," and decided that she and Xander would go and see his family.

As they left for the airport Buffy looked at Spike, who had come to stay with them from LA to watch over Andrew just to make sure he was alright.

Buffy patted Andrew's hand while he was resting and said, "We'll make sure you're back to normal soon."

The airplane was surprisingly fast; thankfully Andrew's parents didn't live so far away. They got into the rent-a-car and drove, Buffy sighed, "I hope they can shed some light on why Andrew is acting like this."

"Don't worry Buff," Xander said, "There's no way his parents could be worse than mine."

They drove through the small town looking for Andrew's parents, Buffy was getting hopeful and she was praying that they could help. She was actually looking forwards to having Andrew back to his normal cheerful happy self, not this sullen mean spirited man who replaced him."

Buffy knocked on the door and saw a very pleasant looking woman come out and smile at them, "Umm, hi," Buffy said, "I was hoping to talk to you about your son?"

Melody smiled and said, "Which one?"

"Oh sorry," Buffy said, "Andrew."

"Dear me," Melody smiled, "Is something wrong with him?"

"Yeah," Xander said with a smile, even though something about this woman made his skin crawl and he could tell that Buffy was upset too.

"So," Melody said while getting some tea, "What has my little boy gotten himself into?"

"Umm, it's like this," Buffy said, "Andrew's usually a very cheerful person," and before she could continue, Melody interrupted her.

"Of course he's a good boy, that's how I raised him; he always tries to please people," Melody said proudly.

"But anyways," Buffy said, "He's so angry and sullen and he's trying to get out, I mean we saw him downing a glass of hard liquor in one shot and he collapsed."

"Oh dear me," Melody gasped, "I thought we got rid of that behaviour, I mean we cut out all troubling influences."

Buffy shook her head and said, "What do you mean: 'got rid of that behaviour?'"

Melody smiled and looked at her and Xander swore that he was looking at Satan when she said, "Oh dear, Andrew was a bad little boy, I mean," and she said this in a scandalous voice, "When he was fourteen he told us he was a homosexual, of course my darling husband over reacted and kicked him out."

Buffy looked ill and said, "What? But you guys made peace with him, right?"

"Oh yes," she said with pleasure, "But it took a lot of work; we had to forgive him for doing this to our family."

"Oh dear god!" Buffy muttered with disgust.

"But anyways, when he ran away he took his life savings and got all the way to New York and was living with some very disreputable people; some black people and a transvestite performer," Melody said with disgust, "And they encouraged his wild ways."

"You mean," Buffy said in a small voice, "They gave him love and support?"

"Yes and two lesbians tried to adopt him," Melody said, "Well, that was enough of _that;_ we couldn't let him bring shame to our family."

Xander looked at Andrew's mother and prayed that a battleaxe or at least a crowbar suddenly appear in his hands but suddenly thought better of it; he wouldn't be able hold back.

"So we convinced my brother to go get him, telling him that Andrew was a prostitute," Melody said, "And the way he was going it wouldn't have been long before he started doing drugs and selling his body for money."

"Do you have proof?" Xander said in a small angry voice.

"Oh, you know how those people are," Melody said still smiling.

"So what happened?" Buffy asked, getting more and more angry, "Did your brother get Andrew back?"

"Yes, Burt did but Andrew looked so scandalous: ear pierced, an angry, defiant look in his eyes and leather clothes. Somehow he convinced Burt that _we_ were being the unreasonable ones," Melody said, "So we kicked Burt out and began to work on Andrew, we tried everything to cure Andrew but nothing worked so we finally asked Tucker to use his magic."

"Dear god no!" Buffy said with horror in her voice, "Magic? You guys used magic on Andrew?"

"Oh yes," Melody said, "We turned him into the perfect son: always obedient and he always tries to make people happy, no matter what."

"But Tucker was a bad boy too. You see, he refused to use the magic on his little brother," Melody said, "So we put him in an institute."

Xander smiled and said, "Umm, Ma'am, where's the bathroom?"

Melody pointed it out and they heard loud hacking sounds and she said, "Oh dear me, is your friend alright?"

Buffy felt the slayer's essence inside of her recoil in horror at what this woman was saying, she shook her head and said, "Yeah, Xander's just a bit nauseous."

"So," Melody said, "We paid one of those sorcerer types to cast the spells we needed on our little boy, it was hard but we broke him down and turned him into the perfect child, we also got rid of those nasty memories and his musical talent."

"You're very forthright about this," Buffy said with horror in her voice.

"Of course we are," Melody said, "We didn't do anything wrong, we helped him. I just wish we could've made him fall in love with a nice girl. But anyways, the sorcerer said the spells might end without something called the Hellmouth powering them, does he need a renewal on those spells?"

Buffy suddenly got an idea and said, "Yeah, could you give us a copy of the spells?"

"Yes," Melody said as she gave Buffy the copies of the spells.

Xander came out, wiping his mouth clean and Buffy dragged him out saying, "Good bye, let's go, like now!"

As they walked out, Melody smiled and said, "I hope they come again."

Buffy walked past a bush and began to vomit hard; Xander winced every time she vomited. She looked up and said, "When we get back to the hotel I am going to scrub my skin so hard to get the dirt off."

Xander nodded as they tore out of that town, Xander called Giles and told him what happened and he said, "Don't let them come near Andrew again until he says it's alright."

They stopped at the hotel and they talked all night about how to deal with Andrew, Buffy and Xander both thought that Andrew had a right to be sullen and moody.

Xander muttered, "Geez, why didn't we check him for spells sooner?"

Buffy shrugged and said, "We thought it was Andrew being Andrew. Remember, we never knew him in high school."

"Yeah," Xander growled, "But how could anyone do _that_ to their child? All for sake of making him into a good child and I thought my parents were bad."

They went to their rooms and fell asleep, not knowing what to do with Andrew.

They got on the airplane and as fast as they could they reached the watcher's compound. Willow looked at the spells and nearly felt sick herself she looked at Andrew, who making breakfast for everyone and felt horrible.

Willow said, "I'm not doing this to Andrew."

"No," Buffy said, "We aren't doing these spells to him again; no one's doing these spells to _anyone_!"

Giles nodded and said, "We may have to deal with his parents."

Andrew walked in with a bright smile and holding a bunch of funnel cakes and said, "What's going on?"

Buffy whispered, "Nothing Andrew but we're going to cast some spells on you but they're harmless, Giles, Willow and Giles's friend are just going to make sure you're healthy."

"Alright," Andrew said as he sat down and Buffy tied him up.

"It's going to be alright Andrew, I promise," she whispered.

As the three people walked around him chanting, Andrew felt his tummy go upset, he looked at Xander oddly and wondered why they were looking at him sadly.

Andrew felt a wave of power whip around him, he felt odd and suddenly collapsed, he heard a scream and then blackness.

He floated alone in a dark void and saw his original life flash by him like a TV show and he remembered everything, how could his parents have done that to him? He smiled slightly at Angel kicking the ass of some guy trying to kill him and how she took him in and introduced him to her friends, there was Maureen and Joanne deciding they wanted him to live with them.

When he woke up he saw Buffy sitting next to him and said, "I feel funny."

The next few weeks were confusing as Andrew was trying to put his life to order, he wasn't sure about returning to Avenue B just yet but he wanted to see Uncle Burt again and hell, even his cousin Kurt again.

One day, while the rest of the people were training, he called Burt and said, "Uncle Burt, how are you?" 

TBC 

Poll question: Should Andrew's mom and dad be punished for what they did? And how should they be punished? 

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapter. 

Chapter 1 

Andrew had finished talking to his Uncle Burt who was of course horrified by what had happened but Andrew had left the part about magic spells out and Burt shook his head and said, "Andrew, this is my fault. Now I want you to come and visit Kurt and me, hell you can stay with us."

"Really Uncle Burt?" Andrew said happily.

"Yeah, you can," Burt said, "You're family and frankly I miss you and Tucker too," and muttered, "Anyways, get over here alright? I'll set up a room for you," and hung up

Andrew's eyes began to water as he remembered Tucker, he had no idea what had happened to Tucker after his parents committed him but he remembered the day though when Tucker was taken; Tucker was trying to convince him to come with him to meet Jonathon about a spell when his parents and a man wearing a white coat grabbed him.

"Andrew!" Tucker screamed, "Don't let them do this to you!"

And that was the last he had seen of Tucker, he had heard only slight things about Tucker from his parents and sighed, he just prayed that Tucker was one of the people who got out of Sunnydale.

He walked up to his room and saw his Star Wars things and froze; was this part of his mom's way to control him? He screamed out in rage as he looked at the plastic figurines and suddenly grabbed every bit of them and put them into a bag and walked downstairs to where Xander's room was, placed the bag there and he wrote on a piece of notepaper, 'Keep them Xander,'

Andrew waited for Buffy and he sat in her office, waiting for her to come in and he vaguely wondered if he would be happier at his Uncle's?

Buffy walked in and saw Andrew waiting for her and said softly, "Andrew, are you alright?"

"Yes Buffy," Andrew said, "But I'm leaving the Council."

"What?" Buffy said in a small voice, "If this is about what your parents did, we are going to have them punished."

"It's not that Buffy," Andrew said, "My life's been a lie so I gotta leave so I can find my own way again and right now my way isn't your way but we'll still be friends and besides, if you're bringing them here I don't want to see them anymore."

Buffy smiled softly and said, "I understand, you have any idea where you're going to go"

"Yeah, Lima: it's in Ohio. My Uncle Burt wants me to go and stay with him and I'm going to do that," Andrew said, "I just can't do anything right now."

"Anything you want me to tell your parents?" Buffy asked, "You know; death threats or the like?"

Andrew stopped and said, "Yes; though I'll always love them I'll never forgive them and I wish whatever their worst nightmare is will come true."

Buffy nodded as Andrew left to go pack, Oz was listening in on the conversation and he looked at Buffy and said, "You sure letting him go? Is it the right thing to do?"

"Yes," Buffy said, "He's right; he can't stay here, especially if he doesn't know who he is anymore as he was violated in the worst possible way and I personally wish for nothing but happiness for him."

Oz simply nodded and sat down and said, "You know he looked good dancing on that dance floor?"

"I'm trying to forget that," Buffy laughed but froze and said, "Oz, if you're in this Lima place and he needs help give it to him."

"Totally," Oz said with conviction in his voice.

Andrew walked past Xander room when he heard a small cough, he looked in as Xander said, "Umm, Andrew is this for me?"

"Maybe, if you want it," Andrew shrugged, "If you don't, burn it but it ain't my problem anymore."

"Whoa Andrew," Xander said, "I thought you loved sci fi shows?"

"Not sure," Andrew said, "And how can I be sure with those spells mom cast on me? So I'm leaving everything of that Andrew Wells behind because that isn't me."

Xander looked after his friend sadly; he nodded and said, "If you need something let me know."

Andrew turned around and smiled sadly as Xander looked awful, Andrew looked at him and said, "Don't worry about me."

"I mean," Xander yelled, "Anything, if you need anything!"

As Andrew packed he realized that he might not ever see Xander or any of his friends again and he was sad but he needed time with his family, his thoughts were broken by someone knocking on the door and he opened and saw Kennedy staring at him.

"Umm, Kennedy? Why are you here?" Andrew asked surprised as he and Kennedy weren't close.

Kennedy looked at him and said, "Please be careful Andrew and if you need my help for something to do to your parents, I'll be here for you."

"Why do you care?" Andrew asked, "It's not like it happened to you."

"Because it hit home," Kennedy said, "My dad was not pleased that I was a lesbian and it was a long time before we could talk, so if you need to talk." and she walked away.

Andrew looked surprised, he had no idea that Kennedy could act almost human but shrugged as he finished packing and sat down on the small bed that was his only possession and began to cry, why did life have to suck like this?

The next morning, before anyone was up, Andrew left and he left notes for everyone.

Buffy had found her note waiting for her on a desk and read out:

_Buffy._

_I'm sorry I didn't say good bye in person but I always hated good byes and now I don't you to worry about me. _

_I'll be alright, I promise. _

_Andrew._

She sighed, 'He couldn't have just said good bye in person?' But she also understood why and walked out and saw several people outside waiting for her, holding their notes.

Xander looked at her and said, "Why did he leave in the middle of the night? We kind of wanted to have a sending off party for him."

"He didn't want a party for himself," Buffy said, "And we'll wait to contact him."

"But anyways," Willow said, "We have to handle Andrew's parents if they find out that their spells have been taken off."

Buffy nodded and said, "Willow, I need you to bring them here, tell them we're giving them a tour of where Andrew works

Willow shuddered with disgust as she called them and gave the _good_ news, 'Xander was right,' she thought, 'Her voice was so sweet, like sickly sweet.'

They would be there in a day or two and Buffy was preparing a welcome for their guests and knew that Giles would probably bring Ripper out on them and she would let him. She sat down looking at some paperwork, preparing for what they would do to them.

The next day they got a call from the front gate, notifying them that their guests had arrived. As they were let in Buffy put her hand on Xander's shoulder to calm him down.

Melody and Victor Wells got out of the car and admired the compound and Melody nodded her approval, this was a good place for Andrew to work.

Giles opened the door and let them in; keeping his anger in check through what Buffy thought must've been the best acting she had ever seen.

"So," Faith said, "Those them?"

"Yeah," Buffy replied angrily.

"I always knew the devil would wear that much pink," Faith said with a smirk.

Buffy had to stop herself from laughing and gestured towards Xander to lock the doors while she walked out and greeted them.

Melody nodded and said, "How are you today dear?"

"Fine," Buffy said as she poured them some tea and smiled as she gave them some cookies. Thankfully she had ignored Xander's when she saw Giles come in.

"Where's Andrew?" Victor asked, "We haven't seen him in awhile."

"And you won't see him again," Buffy said still smiling, "We removed those spells off him and he left yesterday to go stay with his family."

"What family?" Melody asked, "Surely you don't mean Burt? You know Burt tried to take Andrew from us."

"Too bad he didn't succeed," Buffy said sweetly, "Then Andrew could've avoided being violated like that."

Melody looked aghast and said, clutching her purse to close to herself, "He wasn't violated in any way."

Giles sat down and calmly said, "What you did to him is tantamount to rape; you stole everything that made him, him and thankfully the Hellmouth stopped feeding those spells."

Buffy nodded and said, "We removed the spells from him and to make sure no one would do it to him again we made sure that he would be immune to those spells forever."

"No!" Melody said horrified, "He'll only revert to his wild ways, probably go back to drugs or selling his body."

"Wow!" Buffy said, "Isn't that a positive view, you think he'd be that pathetic?"

They both nodded and Victor said, "Andrew was a very wild child, the spells were the only way to rein him in and keep him in control, it was for his own good."

Buffy looked at them and her blood ran cold, she whispered, "Dear god, you actually believe you were helping him!"

"Yes," Melody said, "Now we have to go find him and try to undo what you did."

"No," Giles said, "You aren't going to bloody undo this."

"You're right, they aren't going to undo this," they heard a voice say.

Buffy frowned as she recognized Whistler's voice, the balance demon walked in and looked at the two people and said, "Aren't you two the dumbest asses in existence, you played into the First's hands."

Whistler smirked at the confused looks on their faces and shook his head in disgust and said, "Alright, it's like this: the Andrew Wells that had lived in Avenue B wouldn't have joined Warren's little group and he sure as hell wouldn't have killed his best friend just because the ghost of his dead friend told him too."

"Wait!" Buffy said, "You mean the First was responsible for this?"

"Nah," Whistler said, "It just decided to use their little meat puppet," he looked at the Wells again and yelled, "Because that's what you made him into; a meat puppet!"

"Now," Whistler said, "The Powers are taking charge of their punishments for their actions cost us far more than any of you will ever know."

"It is the edict of the Powers That Be, the Guardians of the Mortal Realms," Whistler proclaimed, his eyes purest white, "That the parents of Andrew Wells be unmade and sent to a different reality to where their punishment shall begin and their new lives shall not be good ones for they shall see their old lives when they sleep and they shall see Andrew Wells with the man he loves, living a good, happy life, full of joy and family. But before they are unmade they shall experience Andrew's life from his own eyes before the spells and after the spells so that the shame of what they did shall be magnified!"

Whistler looked at the two people in front of him and said, "Hope you like the reality we're sending you to, let's just say it's the reverse of here and if you still don't learn your lessons then, well too bad for them and we move on."

"Wait," Buffy said, "Were going punish them ourselves, you guys don't need to dirty your hands."

"You don't understand," Whistler said, his eyes blazing with anger, "We were going to punish them anyways because they cost us a key player."

Giles froze and said, "Andrew was a champion?"

"Yes, he was a goddamned champion!" Whistler screamed, "He was the storyteller; the one who would've recorded the journey of this group through all of its faults and all of its virtues. His stories would've inspired future slayers to strive for something better but now his destiny isn't that though he will have a good life filled with happiness and love."

Buffy sighed, there was that at least and said, "Whistler, just take them away, please. I can't even stand to _look_ at them anymore."

Whistler nodded and suddenly white light enveloped the Wells family and they disappeared, screaming into the void between realities and he said, "Don't worry; I'll make sure they _don't_ have a good life and I'm going to be looking into Andrew's life."

Meanwhile Andrew had arrived in Lima and had been warmly greeted by Burt, who looked Andrew over and said, "You got rid of the piercings on your ears?"

Andrew nodded as Burt pulled him into a hug and said, "Don't worry, I'm going to make sure your mom and dad pay the piper for what they did to you."

"I think," Andrew said quietly, "They paid the piper already."

Burt shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter, they're not being let near you again Andrew."

As they walked out to Burt's truck Burt frowned, Andrew was so silent; he remembered Andrew was talking constantly on the trip back to Sunnydale, mostly him begging him not to let his parents have him back and doing his best to convince him that he wasn't a prostitute. He should've listened; he should've turned around and had Andrew live with him and Kurt.

"So," Andrew said, "How's Kurt doing? I haven't seen him in years."

"Kurt? He's fine," Burt said, "And he's excited that you're coming to stay with us."

"Are you sure it's alright for me to live with you Uncle Burt? I mean," Andrew said, "I don't want to put anyone out."

"Don't worry about it Andrew, you're family and family should stick together," Burt said, "And also Tucker was moved nearby us so we could take care of him but he's, umm, not doing well."

Andrew looked pale and said, "What? He isn't even mad; mom and dad sent him there because he protested what they were doing to me."

"Yeah," Burt said, "He keeps asking for you and I kept telling him that we couldn't get hold of you but maybe you can come with me to visit him tomorrow, he would love to see you."

"Yes!" Andrew nearly shouted, "I want to see him again, maybe we could get him out of the place."

Burt looked at Andrew, unsure of how he'd react if he found that Tucker had been in the home for so long, he might not have been insane in the beginning but now he was.

Andrew sighed softly as they got to Lima, he used to visit when Kurt's mom had been alive and he liked her; she was kind and she knew how to put his parents in her place and when she died his mom refused to go to her funeral.

"Must feel weird coming back, right Andrew?" Burt said, "I mean you haven't been here in years, not since…" he trailed off.

"I'm sorry about not coming, Auntie Maggie was important to me too," Andrew said, "If I had my way I'd have come and visit."

Burt nodded and said, "I wish she was still around, she'd have known what to do to help you."

Andrew smiled and said, "You've done alright, I'm sure Aunt Maggie is proud of you and Aunt Maggie would've put mom and dad in the hospital."

Burt began to laugh and said, "That's only if she stopped at that, she would've killed your mom."

They finally came home and Burt reminded Andrew that he wanted him to stay with them for as long as he needed too.

Kurt saw the car pull up and saw Andrew come out; he rushed out and hugged him tightly, looked him over and said, "You look good Andrew, though maybe a haircut wouldn't hurt you."

Andrew smiled slightly and hugged back as Kurt led him into the room he prepared for him and Kurt said, "How do you like it? I prepared it myself."

"It's interesting," Andrew said as he sat down and saw a huge box called, 'Andrew's things,' he looked at Kurt.

"Oh those?" Kurt said, "They came for you like a couple of years ago, I think the guys you lived with in New York sent them to you."

Andrew opened the box and pulled out a guitar and remembered Roger teaching him how to play it, even teaching him how to sing. He pulled out a scarf and a long brown leather coat and a bunch of letters from them, all unopened.

He felt his eyes watering and quickly shooed Kurt out so he wouldn't hear him lose it, Andrew picked up the guitar and he began to strum the instrument softly, 'The chords needed to be fixed,' he thought as he remembered listening to Roger play, he sighed; he was home for now as his hands moving over the chords.

Kurt heard the music coming from Andrew's room and first thing he thought was, 'Andrew can play!' 

TBC 

Poll question: It might be too soon but is there any pairing that you want for Andrew? I have my own ideas but I like to hear your ideas. Do you like the punishments that Andrew's parents received or do you want an even worse punishment? Are there any songs that you want Andrew or anyone else to sing? Which musical instrument should be Andrew's favourite? 

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters and I do not own the song in this chapter. 

Chapter 2 

Andrew was dreaming of better times in New York when a sudden knock on his door woke him up, he got up and saw his Uncle at the door and said, "Umm, Uncle Burt, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go to see Tucker today," Burt said, "Like I asked before; do you wanna come with me?"

"Yes," Andrew said, "I have to check on him, he always used to help me when I was little and he was able to make sure I got my life savings at the time."

Burt frowned and said, "I wish you came here instead of going all the way to New York Andrew, I mean you lucked out with those friends finding you."

Andrew smiled and said, "I was lucky and I honestly thought your reaction would've been the same."

"Well anyways, Kurt wants to talk to you about his music club, it's important or at least he said so and Andrew," Burt said, "You're family and family comes first, that's why I came to get you."

"Thank you and you're right, maybe I should've come to you guys," Andrew said as Burt nodded and left him alone.

As he performed some martial moves in his room he didn't know that Kurt was watching him and admiring how he moved, Kurt coughed to let him know he was there.

"Oh hey," Andrew said as he stretched again.

"What are you doing Andrew?" Kurt asked.

"Just some stretches," Andrew said with a smile, "I used to do them all the time in New York and I'm trying to get back in the habit."

Kurt shrugged and sat down and watched Andrew stretch and said, "So in my Glee club we need a guy who can play the guitar like you can."

"That's flattering," Andrew said, "But I'm not in High school anymore and it'd be kind of creepy if I started to hang out with you guys at school, wouldn't it?"

"I know but I also know that you didn't finish High school, I mean Dad was kind of peeved that Aunt Melody and Uncle Victor didn't even bother to finish your education."

Andrew frowned and thought, 'That's right, I'm technically a high school dropout," he sighed angrily and said, "Alright Kurt, I'll consider it."

"Just come over and meet the rest of us," Kurt said, "I'm sure you'll like most of them and if not you made new friends, right?"

"I suppose so," Andrew said with a smile and prepared to get ready to see Tucker again, he put on the long leather jacket and the scarf and walked out to meet Burt.

Kurt smiled brightly and watched Andrew get into his dad's truck and hoped that maybe if Andrew liked it enough he could stay in Lima.

"So, did Kurt tell you what he wanted to tell you?" Burt asked as they left for the institute where Tucker was staying.

"Yeah, he suggested that I go back to school," Andrew said, "I mean it's not like I finished it."

"Not a bad idea," Burt said, "You need an education and this could help."

"Hmm, a twenty year old in high school?" Andrew said with a smirk, "I'm sure I'll fit right in."

Andrew sat there thinking, he wasn't exactly sure about going back to school but maybe he'd check it out. After all he was just seeing Kurt practice, nothing wrong with that, right?

Burt watched Andrew closely and said, "You read those letters your friends sent you?"

"What, you mean the letters from New York? Yeah, one or two of them," Andrew said surprised, "But there was a lot of letters there."

They were silent for the rest of the trip, Andrew was thinking about things and Burt was deciding whether or not to ask Andrew to move in permanently.

As they came up to the building Andrew frowned as it looked run down and Burt said, "Its better than it looks, the staff is really kind and understanding."

Andrew walked in and one of the attendants came up to him and said, "Can I help you?" and when he saw Burt he smiled and said, "Mr Hummel, how are you today?"

"Fine, how's Tucker doing today?" Burt asked, "I brought a guest for him."

"He's so-so today," the man said with a frown and he looked at Andrew and nodded, "Go to the waiting room."

Andrew waited calmly in the room and waited for Tucker, he was hoping he wasn't that bad. When Tucker came in Andrew hissed angrily; he was thin and had a haunted look in his eyes, he looked at Burt and said, "Hey Uncle Burt."

"Hey Tucker," Andrew said softly.

Tucker shook his head and said, "Andrew? No, not Andrew; Mom and dad killed him and he's never coming back to us!"

Andrew looked stricken and said, "Tuck, it is me. I promise I'm better."

"No!" Tucker shouted as he pushed Andrew to the floor, "Andrew's gone and you aren't him, you are a shadow of my little brother. My brother's dead so don't you lie to me and say he's alive, when I saw my parents kill him they made me watch, you see I watched the death of Andrew's self, everything that made him, him!"

Burt helped Andrew up and said, "Sorry, I didn't know he would take it like this."

"Take this impostor away!" Tucker screamed, "He's not my brother," and walked away.

Andrew looked down and said, "I guess I just made it worse."

"It's alright," Burt said, "He gets like this sometimes."

"How!" Andrew yelled, "He wasn't even insane."

The attendant looked at Andrew and said, "The institute he was in before, the one in Sunnydale, forcibly medicated him, they moved him here when the town was evacuated."

Andrew growled angrily and followed Burt out.

Burt rubbed the back of his head and said, "I'm sorry, I knew that wasn't what you expected but maybe he'll be better soon."

"Yeah," Andrew said, not believing a word coming from Burt; Tucker was his strong, older brother and now he was this paranoid guy. He nearly broke down but pulled himself together and they left.

Andrew decided to call Buffy, just to see if she could help Tucker somehow but he would try to help Tucker first so he wouldn't bother her.

As they headed home Burt said, "Sorry Andrew, I'm sure you wanted it to go better but it'll be better, I promise. All we can do is be there for Tucker."

"Yeah, I suppose," Andrew said, "But it hurts to see him like this."

They were quiet again on the road back to Lima and Burt felt bad, this first meeting went horribly and he should have guessed that it would've gone bad because of what the attendant said to them.

"So," Burt said, "You going to visit Kurt at school? That's what he wanted, right?"

"I suppose I will," Andrew said, "And maybe I'll see about checking about enrolling here too."

Burt dropped Andrew off in front of the school, he walked up the stairs and looked at the time; he had two hours to kill before meeting Kurt. He groaned as he walked towards the office to check about signing up for classes, he was moving past the students when somebody splashed his face with a slushie, Andrew wiped his face off with one hand.

As he walked down a hallway his first thought was, 'Who does that?' as he grabbed some wipes and cleaned his face off, groaning, "What else could happen today?" He wondered as he finally got directions to the office.

Andrew sat down using some Kleenex to wipe his face off and clean his shirt and jacket off, he looked at the lady who winced at him and said, "Sorry, they're called 'slushie facials,' it's common here."

"Well next time someone does it to me I'm breaking bones," Andrew grumbled, "No one does that to me."

He waited patiently for Principal Figgins to be able to see him, as he began to hum a small tune he felt a bit calmer and the lady said, "He'll see you now."

Andrew walked in and smiled his best and sat down, Principal Figgins looked at him and said, "Mr Wells, what can I do for you?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "Not going to details but I missed out on several years of my education because of troubles at home and I'd like to go to school here."

"This might not go over well with the school board," Figgins said, "After all you are how old?"

"I'm twenty years old," Andrew said with a frown, "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No but it is a bit odd, is it not?" Figgins said with some concern in his voice.

Andrew shrugged and said, "If I can't sign up for classes here then I'll just go to the university, they have high school courses there, don't they?"

"No, no, wait Mr Wells," Figgins said, "I did not say you cannot apply for classes here, I am just saying it is not odd for you to learn."

"Well," Andrew said, "I got a check with me to pay for whatever supplies I'll need then," he smiled and was about to leave.

Figgins looked at Andrew oddly and decided that it wouldn't be too bad as Mr Wells seemed like a polite young man. As Andrew left he bumped into a woman who gave him a scowl and Figgins, trying to defuse the situation, said, "Ah Sue, this Andrew; a new student and Andrew, this is Sue Sylvester; she heads the Cheerios, our cheerleading squad."

Andrew looked her in the eyes and wondered if she was evil, 'Eh,' he thought, 'I'll find out later I suppose.'

He got back into the hallway and passed by a girl and asked, "Umm Ms, do you know where the Glee club is?"

"Oh yes totally, I'm going there myself," she looked at Andrew and said, "Oh yeah, I'm Rachel Berry, I'm one of the singers there. Oh yeah, what's your name?"

"Andrew Wells," he said, Rachel continued on about the Glee club and the first thing in Andrew's mind was, 'I didn't know they had Willow babble and Xander babble here?'

"So, why are you here?" Rachel asked, "I mean are you going to audition for Glee too?'

"No," Andrew shook his head, "My cousin wanted me to watch him practice."

Rachel shrugged and Andrew sat down at a seat and she began to sing, Andrew nodded, 'She was good,' he thought as he sat there and listened, Rachel froze and said, "Oh, by the way, who's your cousin?"

"Umm, Kurt Hummel," Andrew said as he looked around the room, it was alright.

"Oh, okay Andrew," Rachel said as she continued to sing.

It wasn't long before other people were coming in; Kurt came in along with a girl who he assumed was Kurt's friend.

Kurt rushed over to Andrew and said, "How was Tucker today?"

"He hit me and said to everyone that I was dead," Andrew said sadly.

"Oh," Kurt looked down at his feet and said, "Oh yeah, this is Mercedes."

Andrew smiled at her and said, "Hello."

Kurt quickly introduced him as his cousin and they started to rehearse, Andrew heard snippets of conversation like, "Shouldn't we wait for Mr Schuester?"

Turned out they didn't have to wait for very long, Andrew saw the Glee organizer or whatever you called him come in and apologized for being late and he saw Andrew sitting there, calmly watching.

"Oh hi, I'm Mr Schuester," he said as he held his hand out to Andrew.

Andrew nodded and said, "Andrew Wells."

"You here to audition?" Will said, looking him over.

"No," Andrew said, "I'm here because my cousin wanted me to watch him practice," and pointed at Kurt.

Kurt shook his head and said, "Come on Andrew play the guitar, I know you can," as he ran out and pulled out the guitar he had borrowed from Andrew's room, Andrew gave him a look and Kurt smiled and said, "You have talent."

Andrew sighed; he didn't want to disappoint Kurt and began to strum out a song. His voice came out strong and he began to sing a song Roger had taught him:

"_One song; _

_Glory. _

_One song, _

_Before I go._

_Glory; _

_One song to leave behind. _

_Find, one song, one last refrain. _

_Glory,_

_From the pretty boy front man,_

_Who wasted opportunity. _

_One song. _

_He had the world at his feet, _

_Glory, _

_In the eyes of a young girl._

_A young girl..._

_Find, _

_Glory beyond the cheap coloured lights_

_One song,_

_Before the sun sets._

_Glory, _

_On another empty life. _

_Time flies. _

_Time dies. _

_Glory. _

_One blaze of glory. _

_One blaze of glory._

_Glory. _

_Find, _

_Glory, in a song that rings true._

_Truth like a blazing fire. _

_An eternal flame. _

_Find, _

_One song_

_A song about love._

_Glory, from the soul of a young man. _

_A young man..._

_Find, _

_The one song before the virus takes hold. _

_Glory _

_Like a sunset. _

_One song, _

_To redeem this empty life. _

_Time flies._

_And then no need to endure anymore _

_Time dies." _

Andrew finished the song and was feeling better now, he remembered Roger singing that song to him; it was sad but it gave him hope. He looked around at some of the shocked looks on the Glee club's faces and smiled, "Sorry, a friend wrote that."

Will stared at Andrew, 'That voice that was raw talent that needs to be refined.' Andrew continued to play a bit, his hands moved over the guitar's chords and he hummed a quiet tune.

After Glee Will stopped Andrew and said, "Umm, Andrew, right?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "Is there something you want?"

"Something I want?" Will said, "I want you in Glee and I know you're a student so please consider joining us, we need all the new singers we can get."

"I suppose I could," Andrew said softly, "I guess it wouldn't hurt me to try."

"Perfect Andrew," Will said excitedly.

Andrew looked at Will and his thought, 'The faculty seem nice but then again I had heard horror stories from Xander and the others. Mr Schuester didn't seem like someone who was going to mutate me into a fish creature, mate with and/or eat me.'

"So," Will said, "You're walking home with Kurt?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "I need to learn the route I suppose; Lima's a bit different from Sunnydale."

Will froze, "Sunnydale? You're from Sunnydale!" he said with surprise as he looked at Andrew, he looked back and nodded and Will said, "God, sorry to hear about that."

Andrew shrugged and said, "Sunnydale's in the past and it's best to keep Sunnydale in the past, that's what I'm doing."

Kurt was waiting patiently for Andrew to finish his talk with Mr Schuester; he waved him over and said, "So, he invited you to join?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "And I decided to give it a shot."

As they walked out of the club two slushies were suddenly splashed in their faces, Andrew growled out, "Again? What are these guys' problems?"

"It happens to me every day Andrew," Kurt said, "You'll get used it."

"I don't want to get used it," Andrew said, "Next time it happens I'm going to splash them with hot coffee or something like that." 

TBC 

A/N: I will probably have some of the Scoobies come in later, most likely Oz, Buffy or Faith. I would like to ask for your ideas on pairings. Any ideas on any songs you want to see in this story? Should Andrew follow up on his threat? 

Again, I don't own any of the songs in this story. 

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 3 

Andrew was getting the hang of going back to school and he was getting along with Kurt, even though he was angry with Kurt for taking his guitar but he supposed Kurt did it to help him.

Kurt was beyond pleased that Andrew was in Glee with him, even though the slushie facials were getting him really annoyed.

As they were walking to school a couple of days after he joined Glee Kurt was doing his best to make sure that Andrew didn't do anything drastic and before they went to school Andrew took him to a coffee place and Kurt said, "Come on Andrew, I know you hate being bullied but it's part of high school life."

"Yeah, I know," Andrew said, "But it's wrong, you just don't sit down and take it, you gotta stand up to them sometimes."

"Please," Kurt said I know but you don't win fights by being violent

Andrew sighed and patted Kurt on the back and decided he wouldn't get mad, besides he didn't want to have a reputation as a troublemaker.

They walked onto the parking lot and Andrew suddenly saw five jocks surround them, Kurt handed them his bags and said, "Watch the hair," and Andrew saw Kurt get tossed into the dumpster, and his eye began to twitch.

Puck and his group walked off while Andrew pulled Kurt out and said, "Kurt, you going to have stand up for yourself, there's a difference between getting beat up and just taking it."

Kurt looked down and said, "I don't mind it, I mean I'm happy to know that one day they'll be working for me and also, thanks for not going all violent on them."

Andrew began to brush off the garbage when Will drove by and waved at them and said, "How's things?"

"Good," Andrew said as he pulled a bit of an orange peel off Kurt's hair.

"Great to hear," Will said as he walked off.

"But seriously Kurt," Andrew said, "Why do you let those guys do that to you?" But as he talked he noticed that Kurt was staring at one of the jocks with a look on his face and Andrew suddenly got it and said, "Which one of them are you into?"

Kurt snapped to attention and said, "I'm not gay," and walked off.

Andrew sighed and followed his cousin up the stairs into school as he still had to pick up his books for his classes, he looked at which classes he had and thought, 'Spanish? That seems cool.' He was about to leave for his first class when a red haired woman stood in his way, Andrew nodded said, "Uhh, hi there."

"Hi there," she said, "I'm Emma Pillsbury; I'm the school guidance counsellor, Principal Figgins wanted me to talk you," as Andrew stuck out his hand to shake it she smiled and said, "Sorry, I don't touch people. Germs, you know."

She took him to her office and sat him down and said, "Let's talk about what you want for your education and also I would like to hear why you missed out on high school for the first time, if you feel comfortable of course."

They talked for a couple of hours and Andrew winced as he wanted to get to class on time, Emma smiled and said, "It's alright, I got permission for you to be here."

After the talk Andrew left and walked out, shaking his head; she seemed nice but she needed to loosen up, like a lot. He walked past Sue who stopped him and said, "Hey, I understand that you joined Glee club, isn't that just great, trying to recapture your glory days?"

Andrew walked past her, ignoring her. She looked at him and said, "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yes," Andrew said, "But I ignore people who I don't plan to have any dealings with," and walked off.

Sue looked at him and decided that Andrew Wells might be on her list as a potential ally, or enemy.

Andrew walked to the cafeteria and sat next to Kurt who asked, "Andrew, where were you?"

"Umm, talking to Ms Pillsbury," Andrew said as he looked at the food Kurt was eating.

Mercedes looked at Andrew and said, "Yeah, she's cool sometimes," and looked Andrew over and said, "From Sunnydale? That had to suck, seeing your town collapse into a sinkhole."

Andrew looked up and said, "Sunnydale was a good town but at the end it wasn't home anymore."

She nodded and Rachel said, "I bet seeing your town collapse into the ground that must have had some negative impacts on your psyche?"

'If she only knew,' Andrew thought, 'If she only knew that the Hellmouth closing freed me.'

Rachel said, "So where did that song you sang yesterday come from?"

"A friend," Andrew said, "A dear friend, he was one of my best friends in New York."

Andrew's thoughts went back to when he would spend whole days learning to play the guitar or Mimi showing him some her dance moves to him, though she admitted that he had some nice moves too, he shook his head clear.

Kurt took Andrew's hand and led them to their next class, Andrew smiled, 'Spanish sounds fun,' and walked in to the class, he could speak quite a bit of Spanish thanks to his time with Angel and Mimi, he sighed again; the memories felt fresh, like they happened yesterday. His face darkened, he hated his parents for doing this too him, he hated them so much.

Will frowned, 'Andrew seems to space out like that quite a lot, was there something wrong with him?' He didn't know much about Andrew's past, only that he had to redo high school, 'Wow, that dark look, now that is scary!'

After class Andrew was stopped by Will, who looked a bit uneasy and Andrew looked at him and said, "Is there something wrong Mister Schuester?"

"No," Will said, "You looked a bit angry back there, anything you want to talk about? I mean I'm here if you want to talk."

Andrew looked at him and said, "No, nothing at all Mr Schuester," and walked away, leaving Will concerned.

'He seems so angry right now,' Will thought to himself, 'Maybe I'd better keep an eye on him, just in case he does need help or just to talk.'

As Andrew walked home he decided that he wanted find out what was happening with the council and he wanted to talk to Buffy about sending what was left of his things to his Uncle's place,

Andrew began to hum a tune of his own; Kurt was at the mall with Mercedes and he was walking home feeling a bit alone

Burt saw Andrew walk in; he walked over and said, "Here's some letters for you."

"Alright," Andrew said, he looked at one of them; Buffy sent him a letter, he opened the letter: out came a check and a note which Andrew began to read out"

_Andrew._

_We finally settled your parents business and knowing you, you probably didn't want anything with to do with their things, most of the stuff we sold for you and sent you the profits. After all they did to you; please use the money however you see fit. _

_Buffy._

Andrew nearly choked on his tongue when he saw the amount on the check, 'This was a lot of money, no way was my parent's stuff worth this much,' he didn't even know what he wanted to do with the money, hell he didn't want any part of the money.

Burt whistled at the check and said, "That's an impressive amount of money Andrew, what are you going to do with it?"

"Not sure really," Andrew said with shrug, "I might move out to my own place, that way I won't be putting you guys out."

"No," Burt said, "Andrew, I want you to stay here with us and your family, you aren't putting us out."

Andrew smiled softly and sat down in the living room and started to read a book, 'He's quiet,' Burt thought, maybe he should think about getting Andrew into therapy, he had no idea what his parents had done as Andrew hadn't gone into details about what they did but he would suggest it later.

As Andrew read he sighed; his first couple of days here were really crappy. He hated this; he was back in high school, though it was necessary but it still sucked a bit and those slushie facials things, he was so going to do the coffee thing tomorrow or maybe he'd take a page from Xander's playbook and go for the groin.

Kurt came back, holding several bags of clothing and he smiled at Andrew, who was reading quietly and said, "You should've come with us to the Mall."

"It's never been my thing, to go shopping," Andrew said with a smile, "I'm more of a homebody."

"Well next time you're coming with me and Mercedes," Kurt said, "And besides, you need some new clothes."

"Why?" Andrew said with a smile, "Most of my clothes still fit and the clothes that I have from New York can still fit me."

"Because you could look so good if you let me help you with the same routine that I do," Kurt said.

"The same routine that takes you two hours?" Andrew asked, just a bit afraid.

"It's a price but it works for me," Kurt said with a bit of pride.

Andrew shook his head and said, "I'm happy with the way I look right now."

Kurt nodded and said, "You look gorgeous but you could look so much better Andrew, trust me; maybe get a new hair cut and some new clothes, come on," Kurt said with a pout, "It could be a bonding moment for us."

"I'll consider it, if you tell me which one of those jocks you have crush on?" Andrew said with a smile.

"I don't have a crush on any of them," Kurt said, looking a bit nervous.

Andrew smiled and said, "Kurt, I've been there before and I can help you deal with it, if you want."

"Umm," Kurt looked hopeful and said, "You can't suddenly force someone to love me, can you?"

"No," Andrew said, "Love can't be forced. So, who is it that you want?"

Kurt sighed and said, "Finn Hudson; he's the quarterback for the football team."

"You mean the guy who plays the drums in the group?" Andrew said and added, "I can see that he's cute but he's straight and nothing's going to change that, all you're going to do is hurt yourself."

"Andrew," Kurt said, "I've had a crush on Finn for years, even when he was bullying me I still like him."

"There's gotta be some other guy you could like," Andrew said, "You're only going to get hurt."

"There's only Finn," Kurt said with certainty.

"Come on Kurt you're better than this; pining for a guy you aren't going to have," Andrew said as he hugged Kurt.

As Kurt sat there Andrew continued, "You want to impress him? Maybe stand up for yourself, you know; don't sit back and take it."

"You mean when I get a slushie facial, punch someone in the face?" Kurt said with smile.

"No," Andrew said, "A friend of mine said violence doesn't solve things, I'm just saying; be willing to stand up for yourself. You might not even have to get physical, bullies are cowards; they pick on the weak, looking or outcasts because we won't fight back."

Kurt listened to Andrew talk and it did make sense to him, maybe if he didn't show his nervousness around Karofsky or Puck they might leave him alone.

"Besides," Andrew said, "I do know how to fight and I also personally know some scary people and I can intimidate someone if I need to."

"Alright," Kurt said, "If I start doing this will you let me get you some new clothes and a nice haircut?"

"I suppose so," Andrew said, "But you should do this because you want to stand up for yourself and who knows, maybe Finn's waiting for you to stand up for yourself, right?"

Kurt got a smile on his face and he said, "Yeah, maybe you're right Andrew." 

TBC 

A/N: Alright, a friend gave me the idea for an Andrew/Will; the guy in charge of Glee. With other pairings: TBA, but of course I'll listen to your ideas. 

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 4 

Andrew sighed as Kurt began to help him with his morning routine, he hated being fussed over as it reminded him to damn much like the first time he had to go to a cousin's wedding; all that combing, fussing and his, he shuddered, his mother putting him into to that damned suit.

"See," Kurt said, "You look a lot better Andrew," as he showed him in the mirror.

As he looked in the mirror Andrew sputtered out, he did look kind of good but still, waking up this early in the morning was a bit of a nightmare.

"Now Andrew," Kurt said, "You and I are going to go to the Mall after school and we can buy you some new clothes."

Andrew looked at Kurt and said, "You do realize that you can't always judge people by appearances, right?"

"Yes," Kurt said, "But the problem with that thought is that we're in high school and people do judge by appearances."

Kurt sighed as Andrew fidgeted a bit while he put hair gel into Andrew's hair and began to style it, "Hold still," he said as Andrew tried to move again.

After the routine Andrew put his clothes on and put on his leather jacket, Kurt looked at the jacket and said, "Doesn't it look a bit ratty and old?"

"It's not how about it looks," Andrew said, "It's about it feels, a friend bought this for me in New York; it was actually too big for me at first but I grew into it."

Kurt looked at him puzzled and said, "I guess it looks nice but still, maybe we should clean it," as he fingered the old leather.

Andrew smiled and said, "Maybe it could use a cleaning."

"C'mon," Kurt said, "We have to get to school," and dragged Andrew out.

Andrew hummed a tune as they were walking towards school and Andrew stopped by the coffee house to get some coffee, he looked at Kurt and said, "Alright Kurt, last chance: I can still carry this to school and splash someone?"

"Umm," Kurt said, "No, I mean I'm sure the police wouldn't understand."

"Oh right," Andrew said, "They might be _competent_ here," and downed the coffee and walked out.

"Wasn't that hot?" Kurt asked, looking surprised, "I mean you could've burned yourself, did you?"

"It wasn't that hot," Andrew said with grimace, "It wasn't that good actually either for that matter."

Andrew sighed as they got to the school as some of the jocks surrounded him and Kurt; he clenched his fist getting ready to punch them if they tried to throw Kurt into the dumpster.

Puck looked at Kurt and said, "Guess what time it is?"

"Time for you to back off!" Andrew growled angrily.

One of the jocks didn't take the warning and when he touched Kurt, Andrew suddenly did a sweeping motion; pulling Kurt out of his grasp and his other fist connecting with the jock's face.

Andrew looked at the anger filled look on the Jock's face, he glared right back and said, "Big man, threatening someone who can't defend themselves or won't."

Puck pulled the Jock away and backed away from Andrew and Puck said, "You can't be around him forever."

"Yeah," Andrew said in a sweet voice, "But he can sure as hell tell me about you guys if you're going to pick on him and I'll tell you this: for every _slushie_ facial he gets you can expect to have _hot coffee_ on your faces and/or crotches."

Andrew took Kurt away from them and felt their eyes on his back; he turned back and gave them a glare that he personally hoped that Faith would've liked.

Kurt looked at Andrew and said, "What was that move?"

"Just some martial arts," Andrew said, "The place I worked at was big on self defence classes, if you want maybe we could take some classes together."

"Not sure if I can move like that," Kurt said, "I mean I'm a more of a dancer than a fighter."

Andrew smiled and said, "I will look for a style fits you, if you want?"

Kurt shrugged and said, "Maybe," and walked into the school.

Andrew sat down in the courtyard and began to think when Sue walked over to him and said, "Well, I'll be honest; I saw your moves out there."

"And?" Andrew said, "Please get to the point."

Sue grinned and said, "You're my kind of man Andrew. I'll be frank; I think, with the right kind of practice, you could perform with the best of my Cheerios, be there after Misfit club, I mean Glee. I want to see if you can keep up with us."

She left and Andrew shuddered a bit and his first thought, 'Is she evil or just really tactless? 'Cause I'm sure she's evil.'

Andrew heard the bell ring and walked in and saw Figgins gesture towards him; he sighed and said, "Is this because I hurt that guy for trying to toss Kurt into the dumpster?"

"No Mister Wells," Figgins said as he gestured for him to sit down, "This isn't about that, some parents have expressed a bit of concern over a twenty year old with their students."

"I suppose they would be concerned," Andrew said, "I mean most of the kids in my classes are sixteen/seventeen."

"Yes Mister Wells," Figgins said excitedly, "You get it but you have my support, I brought this up with Mr Schuester, who believes you will not act inappropriately towards the children and I agree with him on this one. Just please keep your nose clean."

"I'm not desperate enough to go around hitting on high school kids," Andrew said with a smile, "I don't know anyone pathetic enough to do to that."

Figgins nodded and said, "You obviously haven't met the previous Glee director but anyways, have a good day."

Andrew walked out and wondered just how bad was the other director anyways?

During the day Andrew had found out more about these Cheerios: they were pretty well funded but some of the other programmes didn't get nearly the funding the Cheerios got. He frowned, it didn't seem right that one group got so much preferential treatment.

Kurt nearly freaked and said, "Andrew, the Cheerios are an invitational only group! Sue Sylvester only invites people she thinks have potential. So," Kurt said, "Are you going to join?"

Andrew shrugged and said, "Not sure I want to be a cheerleader."

At Glee Andrew was still deep in thought about Cheerios when Kurt tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Umm, Andrew, Mr Schuester is talking to you."

'Hmm?' Andrew thought and said, "Sorry Mr Schue, just thinking about things."

Will nodded and said, "I was wondering if you could try another song? If you want to that is."

"I'm not really in the mood," Andrew said.

"When you can Andrew," Will said, being supportive."

Andrew watched Will trying his best to make everyone happy in the group and looked concerned as he should be a bit more firm with some of the students, he liked most of the people here in Glee though some of them got on his nerves.

After Glee Andrew was packing up and about to leave when Will grabbed him and said, "Something wrong Andrew?"

"No but Ms Sylvester wants me to try to for this Cheerios thing," Andrew said as he was about to leave.

Will frowned and said, "Are you going to try for it?"

Andrew shrugged.

"I don't think she gave me a choice," Andrew said confused, "She told me to be there and I think she's evil."

"Of course you have a choice," Will said and sighed, "I'll come with you to make sure she's nice to you at least."

"Umm, I don't need a chaperone," Andrew said, "I am twenty years old, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm also doing this to make sure that she's not going to try to prevent you from coming back to Glee," Will said, at Andrew's confused look he frowned and said, "She's being trying to crush the club."

Andrew sighed, 'What?' he wondered, 'Why does that lady hate the Glee club? Maybe I'm right, maybe she was evil or at least a very hard neutral.'

Will watched Andrew leave for the audition and groaned, 'What was Sue up to?'

Sue grabbed Andrew and said, "You ready old guy?"

"Old guy!" Andrew said, "I'm like twenty."

"Yeah, that's my nickname for you from now on," Sue said and she began put him through the moves, she looked at him and said, "Come on old guy, you aren't _that _old to do a triple flip."

"Goddamn," Andrew panted, sweating, "You like to run someone ragged?"

"You think this hard! Try being in the Special Forces!" Sue yelled.

Will was watching curiously as Andrew actually did a back flip and he winced as Andrew nearly collapsed afterwards.

Andrew looked at her and said, "Damn it!"

Sue looked at Andrew and said, "I know you think I should take it easy on you, but how do you learn if I'm easy on you?"

Andrew nodded and she told him to stop and said, "You got potential and some moves, I do want you on the Cheerios. Practice rehearsals will be sent to you."

"What the?" Andrew yelled, "I don't even know if I want to join."

"Of course you do," Sue said, "You want to be popular, don't you?"

"Not really," Andrew said, "I want to get my diploma and maybe go to college."

"No you don't, if you wanted that, old guy, you would've taken the GED test," Sue said, "You need the experience."

Andrew shrugged and said, "I'd rather be normal actually and being popular isn't everything."

"You're wrong on that," Sue said with a smile, "You're in high school and _everyone_ wants to be popular."

"I'm not interested," Andrew said with a glare, "Especially not interested in becoming a cheerleader."

Sue sighed and said, "You really don't want to be associated with that gang of losers, misfits and freaks. Trust me, its social suicide of _epic_ proportions."

Andrew's eye twitched and said, "I could tell you about some people who were called freaks and misfits and what they did for the world," and walked away.

Will smiled and walked away, 'Andrew probably just made an enemy for life,' he decided he would have to keep an eye on him now, considering he knew how ruthless Sue could be.

As Andrew walked home he was thinking about Buffy and his friends; he did want to talk to them anymore and besides he did kind of want to see them again.

Burt saw Andrew coming in and frowned, "You're late, is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "Just had some after school things to do but I meant to call."

"It's alright," Burt said as he prepared something to eat.

"Is it alright if I call my friends Uncle Burt?" Andrew asked.

He nodded and Andrew sat down and looked up Buffy's number.

Buffy was sitting down looking at some reports when Dawn yelled, "Buffy, phone; it's Andrew."

"Hey, you reached Buffy," she said with a smile and she was happy as she was hoping to hear from Andrew, she smiled and listened to Andrew telling her about his family and frowned; 'People splashing him and his cousin in the faces with slushies?'

"Yeah, anyways, what's going on there?" Andrew asked happily, "Everything going alright?"

"Things are good: Faith is helping train the new slayers, Willow and Kennedy are in Brazil," Buffy said, "Looking for some new slayers there and Xander's in LA, helping with the cleanup there."

Andrew nodded and they talked for awhile and Buffy could tell that even though he said his days were crappy at first he was starting to be happy there. Buffy interrupted him and said, "Anyways Andrew, do you want me to send Faith over to visit you?"

"I guess so," Andrew said confused, "But why would I want her to visit?"

"Because you said you wanted to join a martial arts class," Buffy said and Faith could so help you, train your cousin and maybe these kids if their getting picked on so many times, maybe they could use some training too, so let's give them some martial arts training. Besides, Faith wanted to see you."

Buffy smiled and said, "Also Oz is going to be there to visit you too, he wanted to see if you were alright, especially after we took the spells off you."

Andrew hung up and thought, 'Things are looking up a bit,' he did want to see Faith though he wasn't sure about Oz as he wasn't exactly pleasant in that bar with Oz, maybe Oz wouldn't mind what happened. 

TBC 

Poll Question: How will Oz and Faith react to Sue and the Cheerios? Will Sue be angry at Andrew because he refused her offer? Did I get Sue's personality right? 

Please rate and review.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 5 

Andrew was at the bus depot waiting for Faith, who said that she'd be coming on the midnight bus and muttered, "It's like 1 am," when he saw her come out of the area.

"Sorry Andy," Faith said as she took Andrew into a hug, "I was busy back there, a vampire was there."

"Really?" Andrew said, his eyes wide.

"Yeah," Faith said, "Apparently Lima's like a dead zone for them, they like bigger cities usually but sometimes they show up."

Andrew sighed and said, "It's alright, it's just like this; Uncle Burt was with me and he was getting worried."

Faith shrugged and said, "Not like I could get hurt on the mean streets of Lima."

Burt was drinking a cup of coffee when he saw Andrew with a beautiful dark haired woman and nearly choked on his coffee when he saw how she walked towards him, holding her hand out and said with a grin, "I'm Faith, how are you?"

"Oh, um hi, Burt Hummel."

"Nice to meet you Burt," Faith said with a smirk, "Andrew's told us a bit about you."

"Thanks for helping him with his parents," Burt said, "I only wished I did it myself."

She shrugged and said, "Can't change the past and you can't let it get to you," Faith looked over at Andrew and said, "Get my bags, could you?"

"What?" Andrew said, "You're stronger than me, you know that, right?"

Burt looked at Andrew and said, "Andrew, carry the lady's bags."

Andrew began to grumble about slayers taking advantage of him when he managed to pick up the bags and groaned at how heavy they were.

Faith looked at Andrew and suddenly picked up some bags too and they began to talk about his new life, she explained about what Whistler said and Andrew looked at her oddly and said, "Storyteller?"

"Yeah, can't inspire the future unless there are words to inspire them," Faith said, "Whistler was pissed at your parents for that, probably why he made them suffer."

Andrew smiled a bit and said, "It's kind of nice to think of myself as being important somehow, in some small way."

As they got into Burt's truck, Burt looked at Andrew and said, "So, how do you guys know each other?"

"Oh," Faith said, "Andrew's an old friend from Sunnydale; another one is going to show up soon too."

"Oz, right?" Andrew asked, "How is he doing?"

"He'll be fine; he just wanted to make sure you're alright. He was worried about you when you collapsed in that bar and he's taking his van here, he'll be here tomorrow in the afternoon."

Burt frowned, 'Andrew collapsed? Did he have some medical problems he didn't tell us about? Alright,' Burt told himself, 'First therapy and than a doctor, he would get both,' he thought with determination.

As they got to the Hummel's home she cocked her head and said, "Nice place."

Kurt was waiting up late for Andrew and his father coming with Andrew's new friend, he finally heard the truck pull up and saw the dangerous looking woman coming out of his dad's car next to Andrew and nearly fainted, 'Was that Andrew's friend? She looks tough.' She walked in and looked at him and said, "Hey, I'm Faith."

"Umm, I'm Kurt; it's nice to meet you."

Faith looked at him and said, "That's quite a voice you got there kid."

Andrew smiled and said, "She's actually fairly nice Kurt."

"To my friends," Faith said, "To my friends. Someone get's on my case, then I'll be a royal _bitch_ to them."

Faith sat down and began to talk to Andrew when Burt said, "Andrew, tomorrow you can talk to your friend, it's a school night."

Andrew nodded and went up to bed while Burt looked at Faith and said, "I'll prepare the guest room for you, it's not much."

As she got up and looked at Burt, she smiled and said, "I'm glad you're a nice guy Burt, Andrew's parents screwed him over his life since they did whatever they did to him was a black hole of shit, he needs a good family. Hell, half of our friends need loving families."

Burt looked at her and said, "He's family and family helps family," and moved her stuff down stairs.

Faith looked at the small bed and smiled, "Thanks for putting up with me," he nodded and went upstairs.

Andrew was fast asleep when Kurt woke him up and said, "Andrew, you're going to be late if you don't wake up soon."

"What?" Andrew moaned as he got up, he saw Kurt tapping his foot, already dressed and holding up some clothes for him.

"Put it on Andrew," Kurt said.

As Andrew put on the shirt and pants he winced, he knew how much these clothes cost.

Kurt looked at him and said, "You look good."

Andrew looked at Kurt and said, "Why do you like expensive clothes?" At Kurt's look Andrew continued; "Don't get me wrong, its part of your charm but you should learn to simplify what you like to wear."

"It's just what I like to wear," Kurt said with a smile, "And I want you to look nice."

"For whom?" Andrew said, "I'm not going trolling for teenage boys."

"For yourself Andrew," Kurt said, "I mean you look fabulous when you let me clean you up."

Andrew looked at Kurt; he hugged him and said, "You don't always need to be pretty to feel good about yourself."

"I do feel good about myself," Kurt said proudly, "I just like to look good doing it."

They both heard a, "Damn straight!" from Faith, who gave Andrew a look over and said, "You kinda look like a bellhop or something in that get up."

Kurt gave her a look and said, "It's the latest fashion," as he walked out and looked at her.

Faith laughed a bit and said, "Kid, don't let my attitude get to you, I'm pretty simple when it comes to fashion myself, don't need these many bells and whistles but if it works for you, it works for you but you can't force it on others."

As they were discussing things Sue was in her office early, planning on ways to make Andrew's life miserable as he had refused her offers, he could've been great and yet he was content to stay the land of the misfits, losers and freaks.

'Is it me?' Sue thought, 'No, it's not me, it's Schuester; he's got the kid in some sort hypnotic field, probably turned on the charm and overwhelmed Andrew's pitiful defences so I'll have to work harder. But still, he refused me, I will have to make him see the error of his ways and realize that I could be his best friend or worst enemy here.'

Andrew shuddered and thought, 'It's like something unbelievably evil was plotting my demise or planning on crushing me.'

Faith looked at him and said, "Andy, something wrong?"

"Nah," Andrew said, "Just felt like someone was walking over my grave."

"So," Faith said, "This high school I think I might come and look into it myself, I want to make sure it's good for Andy here."

They walked to the school and while Kurt was telling Faith all about what there was to do in Lima, 'So,' Faith thought, 'The mall or coffee shops, lovely. Me and Wolf boy are going to have so fucking much fun here but it did seem good for Andrew,' she looked at him and wondered what was he like on the streets in New York? Too bad she'd never find out though.

Faith looked up at the school and thought, 'Looks nice.' Then she saw a blonde woman with an ugly scowl on her face making a beeline for Andrew.

Andrew looked at Sue who smiled and said, "How's life in the land of the talentless today? Still feeling good about wasting your gifts?" and walked away.

"What's that about?" Faith asked, "I mean that was almost mean? Is she a demon?"

"No, she's mad at me for refusing her offer to be assimilated into the Cheerios," Andrew said, "I am so not hopping around in a goddamn suit, waving pom-poms."

Kurt gasped, "You _refused_ to be in the Cheerios! God, no one has done that, I mean I'd love to go into the Cheerios."

"Yeah," Faith said to Andrew, "Can't see you doing that either."

As they walked into the school Andrew was suddenly splashed in the face with a bunch of grape flavoured ice, Faith grabbed the guy, held him down and said, "What the fuck was that for?"

Andrew brushed the glop off and said, "It's because I'm in Glee, alright I joined at first because they need singers and I actually like the club."

Faith grinned, "At least it's what he loves, right?"

The Jock looked at her and said, "Why do you care if he likes Homo Explosion?"

"Because," Faith said, "There are things I hate in life and people picking on people for who they love, colour of their skin or just because they're different is kind of what turns me into the Queen Bitch," she let him go and said, "Now get outta of here before I Kick. Your. Ass."

The jock backed away and Andrew wiped the slushie off his face and said, "I think I'll do my threat of using coffee on their faces or crotches.

"Please," Faith said, "Take a page from Xander's book and carry a battleaxe, it might make them think."

Kurt just sat there and wondered, 'Andrew's friends carry weapons? What did he do before coming back to school?"

Andrew laughed a bit and said, "I don't need an axe, I just thought after what I did a couple of days ago by punching someone who was picking on Kurt that'd be enough."

As they talked Faith was looking around and thought, 'It seems like a nice place, except for these idiot bullies and seriously? Slushie throwing? Who does that anyways?"

"Oz is going to be here soon," Faith said with a grin, "He's been wanting to talk to you about making the best of your talent."

"So," Kurt said, "What kind of martial arts are you going to teach us?"

"What kind of martial arts?" Faith said, "I'll tell you what kind; the ones which help you kick your enemy's on their asses."

Andrew laughed and said, "Generally what you usually then, right?"

"Well I'll go easy on them, I think," Faith said as she headed to the principal's office to get a visitor's pass, she waved to Andrew and said, "See you later."

Faith watched Andrew and his cousin walk off and found herself thinking, 'Andy looked happier than he had ever been with them, I feel a bit bad that we probably wouldn't see him coming back but it was his choice.'

Figgins looked at Faith and said, "Please sit, Ms Lehane is it?"

"Yes, I'm just here to check out how this school is treating my friend, Andrew," Faith said with a grin.

Figgins looked like he was about to say something when Sue barged in, she looked at Faith and said, "Did I hear that you are a friend of Old guy?"

"Umm," Faith looked at her and said, "Old guy?"

"Yeah, you call him Andrew," Sue said, "And if you're a friend then help him realize that he is wasting his time in Glee." At Faith's look of confusion Sue shook her head and said, "Glee is the camp of the mediocre and Will Schuester is the camp counsellor, leading them to the lake of failure."

"Jeez," Faith said, "You have a mouth don't you? And personally, if Andrew doesn't want to join a club that sounds like a fucking part of a complete breakfast then he doesn't have to."

Sue glared at Faith while Faith simply looked bored, Faith said, "Now, if you have finished bitching right now then Mr Figgins, can I get my pass?

"Of course you can," Figgins said, he saw Sue giving Faith a glare and said, "Sue, behave."

Faith walked past Sue who got up and the two women glared at each other, Figgins shuddered and thought, 'It looks like they were going to fight,' he idly wondered who'd win the fight; personally it looked to be an even fight.

"Hmmph," Faith snorted and walked past Sue.

Sue followed Faith and said, with a large smile, "I'm only thinking of Andrew's future, he could be great like I said."

"No," Faith said, "You want him because he can make your breakfast cheerleaders better so don't you lie to me and say it's about him when it's about you."

"I like you," Sue said, "You remind me of a young Sue Sylvester; ruthless and to the point."

"Ok, truth time; are you me from the future?" Faith asked horrified, "If so then tell me how to avoid turning into you?"

Sue simply huffed and walked off…

Faith shook her head and thanked god that Oz was going to be here this afternoon, she should've just gone with him on the van but she wanted to get there first but if that woman was going get on her nerves one more time she was going to hurt someone and it looked like she didn't like to hear the word 'no.'

Andrew was sitting down to lunch when Faith came in and said, "Well, got my pass so I'll hang with you guys for a bit," she looked at the food and muttered, "Jeez, this looks like prison food only worse."

"It tastes like it too," Andrew said with a grimace, "I've heard they've been suffering a lot of cutbacks, I mean the Glee club gets little and also this place isn't very accessible to the disabled."

"That money I got from Buffy I'd love to donate it to them but," Andrew said, "I'm sure that Sue and her group would get the lion's share."

"Make it so they only get a small bit," Faith said, "I mean you donate the money, right? You can help how it gets spent."

Andrew nodded and said, "I'll think I will check into it."

Puck was watching Andrew with, who he assumed was the new girl and decided that Andrew was going to be his new friend, maybe he could put in a good word in with her, that girl was _hot!_

TBC 

A/N Alright, I'm going to get into the romance part of the story soon, a friend suggested Oz/Emma as an additional pairing and also Andrew will be donating the check from his parent's estate to the school on the promise that the Cheerios don't get too much of it, any opinions of how Sue's going to react to that? 

Please rate and review.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 6 

Andrew was talking to Faith after school when Will caught up to him and said, "Come on Andrew, we have to rehearse."

"We do?" Andrew said confused, "What's going on?"

"For sectionals, they'll be coming up soon," Will said, "And besides, I need to see you dance, if you can't then we're going to have to work on that."

Faith raised an eyebrow; she looked at Andrew and said, "I want to see that too."

Andrew gulped, he knew he could dance and he had danced in front of people all the time to help Angel with his drumming and shortly after his seventeenth birthday, thanks to Mimi's urging, he stripped once.

Will grinned and said, "Alright Andy, see you there in a couple of minutes?"

"Yes," Andrew said nervously.

"Jeez," Faith said, "What's wrong Andrew? You look like you've been hit in the balls."

"Umm, just remembering," Andrew said with a blush, "Something from New York."

"Come on, spill Andrew," Faith said with a grin, "Tell me what happened?"

Andrew simply blushed harder, shook his head and ran down to the Glee room, followed by Faith yelling, "Come on Andrew, tell me?" Andrew shook his head and Faith yelled, "Spoilsport."

As Andrew dashed into the room with his face red, Will looked concerned, 'Why was his face that red?' "Are you alright Andrew?" Will asked.

Yeah just a bit winded Andrew said and Will looked at him a bit longer and nodded

Faith ran in, brushed herself off and sat down, when Puck sat next to her and said, "Hey, I'm Puck; the resident badass of this school and I personally want to know you better."

"Ah, didn't know and don't care," Faith said, "And besides, I don't do jailbait, _ever_."

Puck looked insulted and said, "Jailbait? How old are you?"

"Old enough to be your even more badass sister," Faith said with a smirk, "Now be quiet, big sis wants to watch her friend dance."

Andrew looked a bit nervous as he saw that kid Kurt was crushing on begin to play the drum and the band began to play a number that he remembered Angel liked, he began to move his feet to the dancing and he began to move in the way Mimi taught him, as he moved his body to the beat he felt free and good.

Faith looked at him and muttered, "Damn!" as Andrew danced, his eyes closed as the music moved around them.

Rachel also noted the look and said, "Mr Schue, this dance is a bit risqué, isn't it?"

Will was watching him dance he shook his head; it was risqué but _goddamn_ it, he hadn't seen _anyone_ dance like that in a long time, his thoughts were suddenly shattered by Rachel yelling, "Mr Schue!"

"Whoa!" Will said, "Andrew, stop for a minute. Please, that's enough."

Andrew stopped and saw the shocked looks, his face went red and he ran out the door, Faith leapt up and rushed after him, she found him a couple of feet away and said, "Andrew, are you alright?"

"No," Andrew groaned, "I'm not, those guys were disgusted but that's just how I dance, that's how my friend Mimi taught me to dance. I mean I like how her moves felt more liquid than the ones my mom insisted on forcing me to do.

"No way," Faith said, "None of them were disgusted, those were looks of shock on their faces and maybe of lust. That dancing was the shit; you gotta teach me how to dance like that."

Andrew sat down, still red in the face and Faith sat next to him and said, "Tell me about Mimi?"

"Mimi," Andrew said, "Is like my best friend, or was, when I was in New York she was a stripper at a place called the Catscratch club, my other friend, Angel, helped me get a job there when I was fourteen."

"Oh god!" Faith said, "Talk about teenage rebellion; working at a strip club at the age of fourteen?"

Andrew blushed a bit at her laughing and said, "Actually, now that I can remember again; you remind me of Mimi with your attitude and personality."

"Sounds like someone I'd love to meet one day," Faith said with a smirk.

"Yeah, she'd like you too," Andrew laughed.

Faith took him back to the Glee club and said, "Emotional crisis averted everyone."

Kurt ran over and said, "Andrew, are you alright? I got worried when you ran out like that."

"Yeah Kurt," Andrew said, "Dancing dragged some old memories out to the open."

Andrew watched the rest of the club dance and sighed, they were good. He noticed Mr Schuester was staring at him every now and then when he thought he wasn't looking.

After the club cleared up Andrew was following Faith out when Will stopped him and said, "Andrew, do you want to talk to me about your past? I know you didn't feel comfortable with Emma but maybe you might feel comfortable with me."

"Maybe," Andrew said quietly, not looking at Will.

Will nodded and said, "Do you and your friend have plans tonight? It can be an after school thing."

"I guess so," Andrew said as he called Faith back and told her what they were doing.

Faith looked Will over and said, "Sounds alright to me but you aren't evil, right?"

"Umm, no," Will said, "Or at least I'd like to think I'm not evil."

"There you go," Andrew said, "He said he's not evil so let's give him the benefit of the doubt for now."

Will wondered, 'What made them think I was evil?' He shook his head and said, "Alright, meet me there."

Andrew nodded and Faith shrugged, "He'll be there. Me? I got things to do."

"But," Andrew said softly, "I'm not sure I can do this by myself."

Faith looked at Andrew and said, "Don't worry about it; I think you can handle yourself and besides; I gotta meet Wolf, if he isn't already out in the parking lot."

Andrew walked up, put his jacket on and walked out beside Faith, who pointed out Oz's van and waved him over. Oz got out and saw Andrew; he looked at him and said, "You look better than you were before."

"Umm, thanks," Andrew said, "Sorry about…"

Oz held his hand up and said, "It's alright so don't apologize, you were in a bad place."

"Look," Faith said, "I got to do some stuff back at the Hummel place; check in with B and stuff like that. Can you go with him to this coffee place?"

"Sure," Oz said, he and gestured towards his van and said, "Get in Andrew."

Andrew looked down at his feet and said, "But I am sorry, I wasn't thinking right at the time."

Oz looked at him and said and said, "Calm down alright, it'll be alright."

As they drove Oz looked at Andrew and smelled the scents coming off; he did seem happier here. "So," Oz said, "How're things otherwise?"

Andrew looked at him and said, "The memories are good and bad, I remember the happy times and the painful times."

"Oh," Oz said, "Sorry about painful ones, what makes them painful?"

"Many things," Andrew laughed bitterly, "The people who took me in, they were sick; Angel was more of a father to me than my dad was and more of a mom than my mom was," at Oz's look of confusion Andrew smiled and said, "He, or she as she liked being called, was a transvestite and I had to watch him waste away."

Oz stopped the van and rubbed Andrew's back and said, "What was killing him?"

"AIDS," Andrew said with bitterness, "He was positive when we met, at first the drugs he was taking were helping but it wasn't helping anymore. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Oz didn't say anything and simply drove to the place, Andrew got out of the van and Oz saw the guy that Andrew was meeting and followed him out.

"What does he want from you Andrew?" Oz asked looking at Will, "Do you want to talk to him?"

"He wants to talk to me about what I've been doing," Andrew said, "I've kinda zoned out sometimes in class or at Glee when I listen."

Oz shrugged and said, "I zone out all the time, nothing wrong with that."

"He's worried about me Oz," Andrew said with a smile, "It does feel nice that someone cares enough to be worried about me thought."

"Not the only one," Oz said, "Buffy and the others are worried about you too."

"I know but they have more important things to worry about," Andrew said as they walked into the coffee place and Will waved them over.

"Hey Andrew," Will said, he looked at Oz and said, "Oh, hello umm…?"

"I'm Oz," he said as he sat down and looked at Will, trying to decide if he was evil or not.

Will nodded as they sat down and said, "So Andrew, like I said; you can talk to me about anything."

Andrew looked into Will's eyes and sighed and began to tell his story, Will paled, '_Fourteen_ and on his own!"

Will listened wide eyed to Andrew's story and simply listened in shock, "Alright," Will said, "So I guess you're going back to school to get a diploma?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "And I'm willing to work hard for it too."

"Well," Will said warmly, "I wish I knew more people that had your courage to seize a new day like this."

"Umm, it's just because I'm not going back to my old life again," Andrew said with a finality that made Oz wince, "I'm going to make myself a new life."

"I mean," Andrew said, "I'll stay in touch with my old friends but I don't know if I can continue the work there anymore."

Will nodded and said, "Umm, Andrew, I'm glad you told me a bit of your story and maybe you'll trust me enough to tell me some more one day."

"I guess so," Andrew said as he finished the coffee, "But I want to talk to you first about a donation to the school."

"What kind of donation Andrew?" Will asked intrigued, "Because we sure can use it."

"A big one," Andrew said, "But I want to make sure the Cheerios and Sue don't get it, this is for Glee and the other programs that need it."

"That won't be easy Andrew," Will said truthfully, "I mean Sue is driven; if she even _smells_ money she will argue her case in front of the school board or anyone who'll listen to her."

"I don't care," Andrew said, "This money isn't for the Cheerios, it's for the students who need it, not so she can send her clothes to be cleaned in Europe or for her cheerleaders to get special treatment."

Will begun to laugh, he nodded and said, "Works for me, let me talk to Figgins about it tomorrow."

Andrew got and walked out and Will was about to say something when Oz looked at Will and said, "I know you want to help but just give him some space and he kinda needs space right now."

As Andrew walked out Oz followed him outside and Andrew smiled a bit and said, "He really does want to help and I'm going to tell him the rest of my story."

"Don't force yourself," Oz said quietly.

Andrew sat down next to Oz in the van; he looked at him and sighed, "Thanks Oz, I don't know if I could've talked to him without you."

"Its cool," Oz said, "I'm your friend, besides I also wanted to talk to you about your singing, you have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks," Andrew said, "I still think it's raw though, I haven't sung or played in years."

Oz shrugged and said, "That club Faith was talking about should help you with your music and maybe you would like to come with me, after you finish school, to go on the road?"

"Not sure," Andrew said looking at his feet, "I like it here in Lima, and I kind of want to stay here and maybe help Uncle Burt with his garage or maybe start a business of my own."

"I get you Andrew," Oz said, "This place has been good for you."

"Thanks," Andrew said, "And tomorrow I face my greatest challenge," At Oz's puzzled look, Andrew grinned and said, "I have to go head to head with Sue Sylvester about the money I'm going to donate to the school."

"Don't stress," Oz said, "You know that Faith and I got your back." 

TBC 

Tomorrow is round two between Andrew, Faith and Sue over the money Andrew wants to donate. Who'll win? Let me know what you want to happen. 

Please rate and review.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 7 

The next day Andrew woke up and held the check in his hand, he told Faith what was going to happen and she grinned, she was going to tear into that bitch if she hurt Andrew in anyway.

Oz got the heads up and he got ready, he also wanted to talk to Andrew before they left to go deal with this Sue person.

Andrew waved at Oz and told Kurt that he'd meet him at school, "Hey Oz," Andrew said with a smile as he sat next to him.

Faith yelled, "I'm gonna walk with Kurt to keep the bullies off him.

'Good,' Oz thought, 'Alone time with Andrew,' as they drove off Oz looked Andrew over; he wasn't that bad looking and thought, 'Yes, tell him the truth at the stoplight.' Oz looked at him and said, "Andrew, I gotta talk to you."

"About what?" Andrew asked as Oz looked him over again, "Umm, did I do something wrong?"

"No," Oz said, "I kind of like you."

"Oh," Andrew said, "Well I like you too," not quite getting what Oz was saying to him.

"No," Oz said, this time with more force, "I _like_ you Andrew, as in like you a lot."

Andrew blushed suddenly and tried to remember what he had heard about werewolves, there was one thing that flashed in his mind; that they mated for life to whoever they chose as their lover.

Oz looked at Andrew and said, "Breathe! I just wanted you to know how I feel; it's up to you how you take this."

"Don't werewolves usually have permanent partners?" Andrew said softly, "I mean you guys mate for life, what about Willow?"

"Willow?" Oz said, "I did love her but she never really accepted the wolf part of me, I have a feeling that you would accept me and," Oz whispered into Andrew's ear, "The wolf likes you too."

Andrew turned a brighter red causing Oz's nostrils to flare up and Oz said, "Don't start anything with me just yet if you're not ready because if you do this then you're stuck with me for the rest of our lives."

"Wow," Andrew gasped, "Didn't even think you wanted me like that"

Oz shrugged and said, "I like who I like, if you don't feel the same way about me then that's cool, I just wanted you to know."

Andrew just stared into space, he wasn't sure how he felt about the werewolf he knew if they became intimate in any way, he smiled at Oz who gave a little smile of his own back.

"Remember," Oz said, "No pressure, you don't have to answer me today."

As they stopped in front of the school Andrew saw Faith chasing off the football team screaming, "_**You assholes, come on and pick on the Queen Bitch, you guys want to prove that your men then you can take your fucking medicine like men!**_"

Andrew looked and muttered, "Oh dear, I better calm her down."

Oz gripped Andrew's shoulder and said, "No, I'll do it, I'd rather want you to live."

Faith looked at Puck, who was up a tree, and screamed, "_**You get down here so I can rip that fucking Mohawk off and make it into a pair of gloves!**_"

"God damn it!" Puck yelled, "Why do you care about that homo?"

"_**Get down here!**_"Faith yelled, "_**Or I'm climbing up there and it'll be even worse, trust me.**_"

Oz walked over and said, "Stop, we're going to hurt Andrew's chances of being considered normal at this school."

Faith glared at Puck and muttered, "Little fucker isn't even worth it," and walked towards Andrew.

"You can come down now," Oz said, as Puck came down Oz smelled the scent of fear and urine and said, "If you do this again I won't stop her in tearing you apart, I'll join her."

"Hey Kurt," Faith said, "Are you alright?"

Kurt nodded and suddenly hugged her and said, "Thanks, other than Andrew you are the first person to help me out."

"Alright, Glee club," Faith said, "Is _so_ getting self defence training and firearms training and _whatever_ else I give them."

Oz sniffed Kurt and Faith and said, "Why do you guys smell like piss?"

Faith turned around and said, "Those football fuckers threw balloons on us."

"Yeah," Kurt said, "She kind of went ballistic and then she found out they were going to throw me into the dumpster again."

Andrew looked over at them and said, "You won't be bullied again I think."

Kurt simply nodded and followed them into the Principal's office, Andrew turned back and said, "Kurt, I don't want you here for what's about to happen."

"No way," Kurt said, "I kind of want to see you against Sue Sylvester and besides, I want you guys to win because honestly, we need the money."

Will waved them in and Andrew frowned to see Sue sitting down with a smirk on her face.

Andrew sat down and Figgins said, "Ah, Mr Wells, Mr Schuester has told me that you wish to discuss things with me?"

"Yes," Andrew said with a calm voice, "A while ago my parents passed away and left me with a very sizable inheritance and I want to donate it to the school.

Figgins looked at him and said, "Oh great god, thank you, perhaps we can stop serving the children prison food."

Faith yelled, "I fucking knew that it was prison food!"

Sue's eyes narrowed, 'Money?' she grinned, she could use more money but she frowned as Andrew continued, "This check I'm willing to sign over to the school is to be given on certain conditions."

"What conditions would that be Mr Wells?" Figgins said, certain that he wouldn't like this but they needed the money, for one thing he didn't want the teachers to find out that the bagels were just week old donuts.

"That the Cheerios and Sue Sylvester get not one cent of it," Andrew said grimly, "They've been given preferential treatment and they won't be hurt by not getting this check."

"What do you mean?" Sue yelled, "That the Cheerios don't get a cent? Do you know how much coverage we get on the news?"

"Don't know, don't particularly care," Andrew said back at her, "You and your cheerleading group get tonnes of donations, free gifts and, quite frankly, I'm sick of watching the other groups going without.

"That's because they don't pull in the income that the Cheerios pull into the school," Sue said, "You'd understand that if you were smart."

Andrew's eye twitched and he yelled, "How much of this "income" does the school get in the end? Because, as I see it, the others here go without because you need things," and Andrew suddenly snarled, "You got rid of the coffee budget so the Cheerios could get a _dietician_!"

"Hey, they needed help on their diet," Sue said, defending her choice, "And it _worked_ by the way."

"_Enough_," Andrew roared angrily, "My choice stands and I got this legal document printed out to _insure_ that my wishes are being met."

Sue looked at Andrew and said, "I will destroy you in ways that you can't even imagine."

Oz started to growl in a low voice, she just threatened Andrew. He was surprised when Andrew smiled and said, "Worse things than you have threatened me."

"Slander!" Sue said, "I'll press charges against you for spreading slander about me."

The tense atmosphere was broken by Oz simply saying, "You don't need this money, you just want to see other people suffer. "You're spreading bad karma wherever you go and you obviously don't feel good about yourself."

"What do you mean?" Sue said, "I am as close to perfection as you will ever see."

"No," Oz said simply, "If you felt good about yourself then you wouldn't knock others down to feel better."

Sue glared even harder at Oz and Andrew interposed himself between them and said, "Leave him alone, this is between you and me."

Figgins looked thoughtful and said, "Mr Wells, I agree to your conditions. The school truly needs the money, I cannot let the parents find out we've been feeding the children _prison food_."

Sue screamed in rage, she then walked out and snarled at a couple of students.

Andrew looked at her and said, "It's always a pleasure."

Will looked at Andrew and said, "That was _incredible,_ I've never seen _anyone_ stand up to her like _that_."

"She's being a bitch;" Andrew said angrily, "And I wasn't going to let her do it anymore."

Oz nodded his approval, he sat closer to Andrew and said, "Good job Andrew, you should get angry like that more often."

Andrew felt drained as he passed the check to Figgins, whose eyes nearly bugged out in surprise at the amount listed on the check.

Everyone, please leave for about three minutes," Figgins said.

They left and Will saw Figgins dance and thought, 'Was he singing 'we're in the money?''

He called them back in and Figgins said, "Thank you for your most generous check and I shall name one of the buildings after you."

"No thank you," Andrew said, "I just want the check to help the students."

Figgins nodded and Andrew walked out, still a bit wobbly on his legs when Will hugged him and whispered, "Thank you Andrew, we owe you one."

"I'm going home," Andrew said, "I'm just a bit drained, is that alright?"

Will nodded and said, "You earned it," and Andrew walked out, followed by Oz.

Oz walked behind him, offered his shoulder and said, "You need a helping hand?"

"Oh god yes!" Andrew moaned, "I'm going to collapse," and nearly did when Oz picked him up and carried him back to the van.

As they drove back Andrew muttered, "That woman really took it outta me, I don't know why she was being so awful; the Cheerios get so much money, they don't need anymore."

"Because she wanted the money, who knows what for Andrew," Oz said, "But the important thing is that she didn't get it."

"I hope she doesn't try anything bad to get the money Oz," Andrew said softly, "I'm just afraid that she'll take it out on Glee and Mr Schuster."

"You like him Andrew?" Oz said, hoping Andrew wouldn't notice the jealously in his voice.

"He's a friend and he's trying to be my friend," Andrew said happily.

Oz nodded as they stopped by the Hummel house, Oz picked Andrew up and carried him towards the house when Burt came out and growled, "What the hell did you do to my nephew!"

"Nothing Uncle Burt," Andrew said, "He helped me with the donation I made today and I got into a shouting match with Sue Sylvester about the check."

Burt nodded and said, "You going to be alright Andrew? Do you want me to stay here today with you?"

"No," Andrew said, "I'm fine, just feeling a bit drained."

Oz looked at Burt and said, "I'll stay with him if he wants."

Andrew nodded as Burt gave Oz another look and said, "If he's hurt when I get home I'll beat you down kid, understand?"

"Totally," Oz said as he sat next to Andrew, who was still breathing heavily. He patted Andrew on the head and whispered, "If she does anything bad to you then I'm going to do bad things to her."

Andrew yawned and said, "Just don't link me to the murder." 

TBC 

Poll question: What will Sue do to get _revenge_ on Andrew? How do you guys like the Andrew/Oz pairing or do you want an Andrew/Will pairing? Or any other pairing? Just let me know. 

Please rate and review.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 8 

Andrew was snoring contentedly, he had no idea what he was resting against but it was comfortable. He opened his eyes and he saw Oz looking down at him with an odd smile on his face, Andrew blushed and said, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Oz said, "I didn't mind one bit."

"Thanks," Andrew said, "But I didn't want to use you as my teddy bear."

"I prefer to be called a wolf rather than a bear," Oz said with a small smile.

"Oh," Andrew said, "I guess I was tired from the fight with that lady this morning."

"She needed to be taken down a peg or two," Oz said, "I can smell it on her; she needs to get an attitude adjustment."

"What does she smell like anyways?" Andrew asked curious, "Is it a bad smell?"

"Mostly she smells like anger," Oz said with his nose crinkling, "A bitter, acrid smell, kinda like from a forest fire."

Andrew looked up and said, "You got a good nose."

"Werewolf," Oz said, tapping his nose, "We have a great sense of smell, especially around a full moon."

"Wait, what?" Andrew said panicking, "You're going to change?"

"Nope, got control of the beast," Oz said, "But when you're around it gets harder to control, it wants to claim you as mine."

Andrew sighed, feeling Oz's arm on his back; it wasn't that he ugly, he actually was attracted to Oz as he was so cool and collected. Andrew burrowed deeper into Oz's chest and he felt Oz's muscles stiffen and he said, "Something wrong?"

"No," Oz said as he stroked Andrew's blonde hair, "Just adjusting my seat."

"So does everyone have a different scent or," Andrew asked, "Just certain people?"

"Everyone's unique," Oz said, "You smell like berries actually."

Andrew hesitantly reached up and kissed Oz softly and he said, "If you still want me forever then I can deal with it."

"You certain?" Oz said, "Because I'm not letting go of you once I get you."

Andrew thought about it, 'Oz was good but he wasn't sure about a lifetime commitment,' He smiled and said, "Just be patient with me and we'll go at it one day at a time."

"Definitely," Oz said as he rubbed Andrew's hair smelling him and nuzzling him, Andrew sighed as he cuddled close to Oz and fell back to sleep.

Later that day Kurt came home and saw his cousin along with the guy with the red hair cuddled together on the couch and he could tell that Andrew was asleep, as he walked over to check up on them Oz looked at him and said, "Hey."

Kurt patted Andrew's back and Oz controlled himself, Kurt looked at him and said, "You better take care of him as he needs some love but if you break his heart my dad and I'll beat you into the ground."

Andrew stirred and got up; he looked at Oz and said, "How long have I been sleeping?

"Not long enough," Oz said, "I liked you cuddled against me."

"Sorry," Andrew said, "It's just that I can't always cuddle, I also want to do the homework Kurt probably brought for me."

"Nope," Kurt said with a smile, "There's no homework Andrew though you missed the fireworks after you left, Sylvester went on a spree and she was pissed: she chewed out _all_ of the Cheerios today and she actually _threatened_ some people."

"Yeah," Oz growled, "Andrew was one of them and if she hurts him I'm going to do bad things to her."

"Well," Kurt said, "Don't worry about Andrew; Mr Schuester is going to be keeping an eye on Andrew."

Andrew sighed, 'That was something at least and I have a feeling that I had just earned an enemy for life, especially since I had made sure that Sue and her Cheerios didn't get a cent.'

Meanwhile at School Emma and Will were discussing what they were going to do with their share of Andrew's money, Will was beyond glad that Figgins agreed to use a bit of it to get a special bus for Artie and the sectionals and the cafeteria was actually going to serve food that wasn't meant for prisoners.

Emma smiled and said, "Figgins is getting new computers for the lab."

"Wait, we have a computer lab?" Will said confused, "Since when?"

"The late nineties," Emma said, "But they weren't Y2K compatible and the last principal decided that they weren't worth fixing so they just cut it out of the curriculum."

"Wow," Will said, "I never would've guessed that."

Sue then walked in and said, "Schuester, I've been looking for that turbo geek which the kids and staff are calling 'Santa Andrew.'"

"Yeah," Emma said, "I heard about that, some of the kids have made an eerie little Christmas carol about it and it's not flattering to you either."

"Suffice to say," Sue growled, "I'm going to have the kids who sing it hobbled. God help the bastards who created it when I find them."

"But anyways, where is he?" Sue said, "I want to talk to him about this travesty of justice!"

"He's at home," Will said, "He was tired after the argument with you."

"So the little bastard's at home?" Sue said, "I'm going over there to make him think this through."

Will looked at her and said, "Leave him alone Sue, he was doing what he felt was right for the school."

"How is it fair to us? He cut the Cheerios out of a _very_ generous donation while he lavishes money out of his rainbow sack," Sue said, "To the rest of the school."

"So," Will said, "You have heard of the ballad of Santa Andrew? And besides, it not like you didn't rub our noses into your budget."

Sue snarled and walked out, Will began to laugh as she walked out but was shushed by Emma who said, "Be nice Will."

He nodded and simply smiled and said, "Ever since Andrew gave that check to Figgins I've felt beyond good; things are finally looking up for the club."

At her office Sue was writing in her journal:

_Dear journal: _

_Today I was dealt a crippling blow by Andrew Wells and he's now on my revenge list. He gave a __very__ generous amount of money to the school but he made sure that the Cheerios and I couldn't even touch it. _

_Why journal? _Sue asked, _Why does Andrew seek to harass me, an innocent woman who is only doing what she feels is __right?__ His psycho sexual dysfunction would be interesting to study if it wasn't so terrifying. _

_Well, _Sue wrote, _Everyone has a weak point; all I have to do is find Andrew's. _

_Be careful Andrew Wells, Sue Sylvester is __**coming for you. **_

At the Hummel house Andrew woke up with a whimper, only for Oz to look at him a bit concerned.

"You alright Andrew?" Oz said as he stroked Andrew's hair.

"I think so," Andrew said, "Maybe it's just gas, I didn't have breakfast today as I was too determined to fight Sue today."

Oz sighed, "You want me to cook something for you?"

Andrew gave Oz the best look he could and Oz smiled, "I'll do it for a kiss as I've decided that I like your lips a lot."

"After one kiss?" Andrew said confused.

"Totally," Oz said as he tilted Andrew's head up towards him and kissed him softly, "Now, about dinner for you," and he got up.

Andrew was a bit dazed and he looked at Kurt, who was red in the face and said, "What?"

Kurt sat next to him and said, "Now I wish I could find someone like him, he's so sweet."

"Yeah," Andrew said as looked at Kurt and decided that he would help Kurt find a boyfriend.

"So Kurt," Andrew said, "I want to help you find a boyfriend, do you want me to help you?"

Kurt looked almost hopeful and said, "Could you help me find one? I mean, could you help me get Finn?"

Andrew looked at Kurt and said, "Why him? Honestly I've seen him and he's cute, like really cute but I gotta tell you that the boy is so straight it's not even funny. Kurt, why are you hurting yourself?"

Oz walked out holding a plate of salad and some fruit for Andrew, "Ooh thanks," Andrew said happily as he grabbed a piece of fruit.

"You're Welcome," Oz said, "Now what is your cousin's problem?"

Andrew looked up and said, "Kurt, this is Oz and Oz, this is my cousin Kurt, you've met Uncle Burt?"

"Yeah," Oz said, "He told me that he'd hurt me if I hurt Andrew in any way, I like that; Andrew's Uncle is so protective of him."

Kurt smiled softly and said, "He's going to be like that until he trusts you, which you shouldn't hold your breath for."

Oz sighed and sat next to Andrew; he put his arm around Andrew's waist and said, "So you got the torch for some jock?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled, "Finn Hudson; I've been in love with him for a long time."

"Hmm," Oz said, "It's like this; you can love him until the cows come home but it's not going to work if he can't love you back and it could end up badly for you."

"I'm just worried about you Kurt," Andrew said, "You seem like you're really in love and it could end up being painful for you."

Andrew stretched out; he smiled and said, "Maybe we can help you find someone. Hell, Faith can help you."

"I like Faith a lot," Kurt said, "She's a good type of scary."

"Oh yeah, did she tell you?" Kurt asked, "She's rented a building and she's talking about turning it into a dojo and opening up self defence courses there for people, she's insisting that the Glee kids come first and she's giving us free classes."

"Good for Faith," Andrew said and thought, 'Wonder how Buffy's going to take this?'

Oz simply watched Andrew and Kurt talk; he was going to work at making Andrew happy and also avoiding Burt Hummel's anger, especially if he made him angry. That guy was really protective of Andrew, which he honestly approved as he was getting more protective of Andrew too.

"So you guys can help me to try to find a boyfriend?" Kurt said hopefully.

"Yes," Oz answered for Andrew, "But don't let your life be defined by a relationship, be your own man, define who you are without some man behind you."

Kurt started to think and decided that he might listen to their advice. 

TBC 

A/N: Pretty soon it will be the next round between Andrew and Sue and Faith will be opening the dojo soon.

Poll Question: Are there any pairings you guys want for Kurt and Faith?

Oh yes, if you want to make suggestions for the lyrics to the eerie song that the students made they will be appreciated. 

Please rate and review.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 9 

Andrew sat cuddled next to Oz, he liked this though Oz's constant sniffing at him was a bit annoying but Oz told him that he was just reassuring himself that he was alright.

"Oh," Andrew said, "I guess that makes sense," and yawned as he laid his head on Oz's shoulder.

"You better sleep," Oz said, "You do have to go back to school tomorrow."

"Yeah," Andrew said sleepily, "Gotta sleep," and fell asleep on Oz's shoulder.

Oz simply smiled and got comfortable and fell asleep himself, this felt good.

Burt sighed as he walked in, he saw his nephew curled up next to that kid who brought him in and, while he didn't want to be that overprotective guy, Andrew was his family, his only family other than his son and that meant he was going to protect him and though Oz might never hurt Andrew he wasn't going to let him date until he was damn sure that Oz wouldn't hurt Andrew.

Andrew shuffled closer into Oz's grasp and Burt frowned even further, it looked like Andrew cared about him. Burt heard Kurt come in and Kurt whispered, "They've been cuddled like that all day, it's so cute isn't it?"

"I suppose," Burt said, "But what do we know about this boy? I mean is he a good kid? Will he stand by Andrew if the going gets tough?"

Kurt shrugged and said, "He seems like a good man, I mean Andrew was drooling on him while he was asleep and all he did was smile."

"Alright," Burt said, "I'm going to have a talk with the boy after you and Andy go to school tomorrow, he's going to find out that if he's going to flake on Andrew you don't mess with the Hummel's."

"Dad," Kurt said, "Andrew isn't a Hummel, he's a Wells."

"No, he's a Hummel, he has been ever since he came back here to live with us," Burt said with certainty, "And I'll be damned before he gets hurt by someone he cares about."

Kurt smiled and hugged Burt and said, "You know, I think Andrew's going to appreciate your protectiveness."

Burt snorted and walked downstairs and put a blanket over Oz and Andrew, muttering all the while about how his kids were going to age him before his time.

Oz opened one eye as he felt the blanket being put over him; Burt looked at him and said, "We're going to talk about Andrew and you tomorrow."

As Burt left Oz felt his wolf whimper, the other man reminded him of a grizzly bear and the wolf was more than a bit nervous around him.

Kurt whispered, "Don't worry, I think he kind of likes you, I mean if he didn't you wouldn't have had a blanket put over you," then Kurt left.

Oz wondered vaguely if there were werebears? If there were then he was sure that Burt would be a werebear and went back to sleep, feeling Andrew shift in his sleep Oz saw that his face was exposed and he kissed Andrew softly.

The next morning Andrew woke up, still nestled next to Oz. He nearly panicked and got up when Oz pulled him closer and said, "Dude, it's cool. You don't have to go to school yet."

"Sorry," Andrew said, "You probably didn't have a good sleep with me cuddling you like this."

Oz whispered into Andrew's ear, "This was one of the best nights of my life; I want to do it again."

Andrew turned red in the face and Oz smiled, "Your blushes make you smell better, more like wild berries."

"You gotta let me go Oz," Andrew said, "I got to have a shower and change my clothes."

Oz started to think about Andrew in the shower and shook his head and said, "Go clean up, I'll drive you guys to school if you want."

Andrew nodded and dashed up to the bathroom, Oz was by himself when Burt came down and saw that Oz was alone, he walked behind him and tapped Oz on the shoulder.

"Okay," Burt said, "You and I are going to have a nice talk about Andrew and your intentions for him."

"Can this wait?" Oz said, "I told Andrew that I was going to drive him to school."

"They can walk," Burt said, "This talk needs to happen, _now!_"

Oz nodded as he was a bit unsettled by the man and sat down and looked Burt in the eyes and sighed, this was either going to go well or bad.

Andrew and Kurt came down and Kurt decided that it was time for them to go to school, even if it was a bit early and Burt yelled, "You two have a good day."

"Umm," Andrew said nervously, "Will Oz be alive when I come home? And please don't hurt him."

"His survival will depend on his answers," Burt said as he sat Oz down.

Andrew started to laugh nervously and said, "That's a cute joke."

Kurt whispered, "It's not a joke probably but he won't hurt him badly, at least I don't think so."

Andrew whimpered a bit but Oz nodded to him and they left.

"Now," Burt said, "I'm not sure if Andrew told you that he's had a bad family life or maybe you know this but I don't care. His brother is in hell; Tucker doesn't recognize me sometimes but he actually attacked Andrew when I brought him to visit."

Oz raised an eyebrow at that, 'His brother didn't recognize his own brother? And he attacked him?"

Burt glared at Oz and said, "Now, I've been hearing about how Andrew collapses sometimes or he zones out and almost nothing brings him out of it."

"I zone out all the time," Oz said with a slight smile.

"Great, you guys have some stuff in common," Burt said, "And now tell me about yourself, what do you do for a living?"

"Musician," Oz said, "And I've been told that I'm not bad at it either."

Burt looked at him, "Are you serious! Please tell me you have a real job?"

"If it helps, I'm a certified genius," Oz said looking Burt in the eye.

"I'm wondering who certified that?" Burt muttered and looked at Oz, who stared at him with a small smile.

"Look," Burt said, "I'm worried about Andrew, I failed him once and I won't fail him again."

"He's a grown man," Oz said, "Free to make his own choices and I care about him a lot, even if you don't like it."

Burt looked back into Oz's eyes and said, "He's still in school, what're you going to do while he's getting his education? Just sit here and play the guitar?"

Oz shrugged and said, "I'll support Andrew with whatever he needs, love he's got in abundance from me and from you and I do have money. If he wanted to, say, move in with me one day we could find a place."

"You haven't even began to date," Burt yelled, "And you're thinking of moving in with him!"

"Hmm," Oz said, "Yes, I'd do anything for Andrew and that's why I appreciate why you're so protective of him and I do want him to live with me eventually, when he's ready."

Burt muttered, "Jeez, he's too young to be a committed relationship."

Oz looked at Burt and said, "What do I have to do to prove myself to you? Andrew has my heart with him; he just doesn't know it yet. What do you want from me? Because I want Andrew's family to accept me too."

Burt sat down he looked at Oz, who looked at him calmly, and said, "Nothing phases you, does it?"

"I just take things as they come," Oz said sitting next to him, "You need to relax, why are you so protective of Andrew? Not that I mind of course."

Burt got up and got a picture and said, "This is a picture of Maggie; my wife, the two blonde boys with her are Andrew and Tucker; their mom and dad sent them to us every summer as they do something and they didn't want them around. We were happy to have them and when Kurt was born it was even better, they both loved Kurt."

Oz looked at the small blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes who was smiling brightly at the camera and thought, 'Andrew was cute as a kid too.'

"Yeah," Burt said, noticing Oz looking at Andrew's picture, "He was a cute kid but when Maggie started to get ill we couldn't have them so much anymore, that's when the trouble with my sister started; she was always kind of odd but," he sighed as he sat down, "She decided she didn't want Maggie corrupting Andrew and Tucker anymore and after Melody passed we didn't hear from Andrew, Tucker or Melody for a couple of years."

"How was she corrupting them?" Oz asked.

"Maggie kept Melody in line. Personally? I think Melody was afraid of Maggie, hell," Burt said, "I was afraid of Maggie when she got in a mood, if Melody had called us and she was still alive she would've flown like a bat outta hell to get Andrew back to our place and made sure Melody couldn't get hold of him."

Oz raised an eyebrow and thought, 'Interesting."

"Okay, anyways," Burt said, "One night Melody calls me and tells me that Andrew ran away and had been gone for years, of course I wanted to help and so I went to New York and she starts telling me he's on drugs and selling his body."

"What?" Oz growled, "Is that true?"

"Who knows," Burt said angrily, "And it doesn't matter as it's in the past; I put Kurt up with Maggie's sister, headed to New York and started hunting him down, ready to tan his hide if what Melody told me was true," Burt sighed, "I found him on the Lower Eastside and he was dancing on a corner next to one of his friends."

"Wait, Andrew was a street performer? Cool," Oz said, "I knew he had a good voice and I only saw him dance once."

"Yeah it's always nice to see your flesh and blood living on the street," Burt growled, "But it turned out that he was living with some friends who insisted that Melody was lying but I managed to convince Andrew to at least talk to them and the rest is history. If I had only listened to Andrew none of this would've happened."

Oz looked at him and said, "You thought you were doing the right thing and no one can blame you for what happened to Andrew."

"But this is why I'm being so protective of my nephew," Burt sighed out, "Do you understand?"

,Yes," Oz said as he got up and patted Burt on his shoulder, "But you don't have to beat yourself up for what happened to Andrew, it was his parents that screwed him up."

As Oz got up to leave he looked at Burt and said, "Honestly I will protect Andrew too, now if you excuse me I want to spend some more time with Andrew."

Burt watched Oz leave and sighed, 'He seems like a good guy but I'll keep an eye on him for now.'

Meanwhile Andrew was at school worried about Oz. Burt was a softie; he knew that but what if Oz did or said something wrong? Would he still be at the house when he and Kurt got home?

"Don't worry Andrew," Kurt said, "Dad's not going to kill Oz, he might maim him but never kill him."

"I know," Andrew said, "But I'm still kinda freaked here; I like Oz and I don't want Uncle Burt scaring him off."

Kurt smiled, "I bet dad just wants to make sure he's right for you and by the way, Faith wants to meet us after school."

Andrew grinned and said, "Sounds like a plan to me and also, Kurt why didn't you tell me about this 'Santa Andrew' thing?

"I think it's kind of sweet," Kurt said, "After everyone found out about your donation they wanted to thank you."

"It's kind of creepy," Andrew said softly so he wouldn't insult whoever made the song up.

"Oh well," Kurt said, "So we'll go after school, is that alright?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "But I'm still hoping that Oz is alright, Uncle Burt can be scary sometimes."

Kurt smiled and pointed outside, Andrew looked out the door and saw Oz's van, he rushed past Kurt and saw Oz wave at him, Andrew hugged him with an almost crushing force whispering, "Thank god you're still alive."

Oz smiled and held Andrew close to him and said, "You expected me to be hurt or something?"

Andrew nodded and kept hugging Oz.

'Hmm,' Oz thought, 'I could definitely get used to Andrew hugs, though he's hugging me really, _really_ hard.'

"Okay," Oz said, "Time to let go."

"Sorry Oz," Andrew said, "I'm just glad you're alive."

"Yeah," Oz said, "Being alive is one of my things to do today," He looked at Andrew and whispered, "Were you really afraid for me?" Andrew nodded and Oz sighed and sniffed at Andrew.

"Will you come with me to Faith's dojo? She wants some help with it," Andrew asked, "Kurt's coming too so it might be fun."

"Sure, I'll give you and Kurt a ride," Oz said, "Now you better get back to school."

Andrew was about to leave when he suddenly kissed Oz gently and ran off, yelling, "See you after school."

Oz looked surprised, 'It looks like Andrew was getting more confident, I like that.' 

TBC 

A/N: If Kurt is getting a pairing it will be Kurt/Puck. 

Please rate and review.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 10 

Sue watched Andrew hug Oz, kiss him and go back into the school, 'So, he has a little boyfriend? And by the looks of his boyfriend this guy probably missed most of the late nineties due to drugs,' she noticed Oz looking at her with calm cool eyes.

He walked towards her and said, "I have to know, why do you have it in for the kids in the Glee club?"

"Because Glee is a camp for misfits, freaks and losers and Andrew just insured its survival," Sue said with a glare, "And now that I see you I gotta wonder what's he sees in you?"

Oz looked into her eyes and said, "What do you think he see's in me?"

"Maybe he likes slackers," Sue said, "And you do look like one and to think I thought he had potential but if you're his choice for partner then it's not exactly showing intelligence."

Oz shrugged and said, "That's your thoughts and I don't care about your opinion, I really only care about Andrew's thoughts on me."

He walked away and Sue got an idea to get rid of Andrew's little friend and it wouldn't be hard either; she walked away and began to whistle a tune.

After school Andrew was running over to Oz's van and saw Oz sitting there, strumming his guitar, Oz looked at him and said, "Come over here Andrew, sit next to me."

As Andrew sat down Oz began to sniff him, Andrew giggled and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if anyone else touched you," Oz said simply.

"It tickles Oz," Andrew giggled out; Oz simply raised an eyebrow and rubbed his hair.

Oz smiled and said, "Good, I should tickle you more often," and before he could start Kurt knocked on the van door and Oz sighed.

Kurt looked at them and saw the slight look on Oz's face and said, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No," Oz said, "Kurt, you ready to go to Faith's?"

They both nodded and Oz started the van and drove out, Kurt whispered, "Andrew, the whole Glee club is coming to the first class, I think Mr Schuster likes the idea of us bonding over things like that."

Oz looked at Andrew and said, "The teacher and Faith even came up with an idea on how they can handle training both music and dance with the martial arts."

"How?" Andrew asked and Oz looked at him with a small smile, "Oh come on Oz, tell me, please?"

"Maybe if you go out with me tonight," Oz said, "Maybe out to dinner?"

Kurt began to laugh as Andrew nodded, "Okay, I'll go out with you, now tell me."

"Good, I'll tell you after we eat," Oz said with a smile.

Andrew pouted and said, "That's no good as I'll know by then."

"Then you find out either way," Oz said sardonically, "And I get to take you on a date."

Andrew made a bit of a face and looked at Oz's tender look, he smiled a bit and Oz said, "Good, you should be smiling more often."

Kurt was looking Andrew with a bit of jealously, Oz seemed to really care about Andrew though it was a bit weird on how he kept sniffing Andrew, though that could be one of his little things.

"Anyone else coming to the first class?" Andrew asked, "It'd be cool if she had a nice big class for the first time."

"No," Kurt said, "It's just the Glee kids first, Faith said that we need to be able to defend ourselves first than she'll start teaching other people."

Andrew nodded and sighed as Oz looked at Andrew, rubbed his knee and said, "You going to be alright?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "Just wondering what your idea of a date is and what you like for dinner?"

Oz simply looked at him and said, "Tonight's when you find out what I like for dating."

Andrew blushed at Oz's look, he kind of liked being looked at like that, it made him feel wanted.

The van stopped in front of Faith's new dojo, Andrew looked at the name and all it said was 'Martial Arts Academy.' Andrew was actually disappointed by just a little bit; he'd have bet Faith would've made a way cooler name.

Faith ran out and said, "So Andrew, what do you think?"

"Why is it just called Martial Arts Academy?" Andrew asked, "I'd have liked to think that you'd have a cooler name."

"Yeah, I wanted to call it the 'School of Kick Ass Martial Arts,' but some guy came up to me and said the name was inappropriate so I was just a little disappointed," Faith said with a shrug, "I'm still calling it that but now I have to make the name even more offensive."

Oz looked at Faith clapping Andrew on the shoulder and as she let go he pulled Andrew close to him, holding his hand and Faith looked at them and said, "You two, huh? I figured that you had a torch for the geek."

"Good," Oz said as he rubbed Andrew's shoulder, "But I don't care about what other people think of me."

Andrew sighed and went close to Oz, who pulled him close to him and started nuzzle him a bit. Faith looked a bit surprised as Oz looked pretty possessive and dominant towards Andrew, as Andrew got him to let go he and Kurt rushed in to look at everything in the gym.

"Hey Wolf," Faith whispered, "You're being pretty possessive of Andrew, you know that?"

Oz looked right back at Faith and said, "That's what he needs; he needs someone to protect him, to be his alpha."

Faith raised an eyebrow and said, "Really? You're going to be all that and protect him from what?"

Oz just gave her a look and said, "Everything that could hurt him or will try to hurt him."

"Good luck on that," Faith said, "Because you're going to have to be with him at all times," but as she looked at his small smile she grinned and said "You're getting devious, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, next I'm planning world domination or me and Andrew moving in together," Oz said with a small smile.

Andrew sighed, "So what does Faith need help with here?"

Kurt looked around and said, "Faith said that she'd show us but everything looks done in here."

"Yeah," Faith said, "It is done, I just wanted you guys to check it out and try out these uniforms."

Oz watched Andrew head to the locker room and saw him take his clothes off and growled, 'He looked good, really good.'

Faith looked at him and said, "Checking him out?"

"Yep," Oz replied, he saw Faith's look and, "What? I'm getting changed too so he gets a bit of a show too."

"You're attending the class also?" Faith said with a grin.

"Definitely," Oz said, "I want to see how Andrew fights."

Oz walked into the room and took off his shirt, he coughed to let Andrew know he was there, Oz gave Andrew a small smile and said, "So how's your uniform fitting?"

"Umm, pretty good Andrew said as he tried to avoid looking at Oz and Oz was enjoying it, as he saw Andrew peeking; he had no problem with Andrew looking at him like that.

'Hmm,' Oz thought, 'Faith picked a good fabric for the uniforms, it was amazing how quickly she put this together,' he put it on and walked out to see Andrew doing some stretches, he hissed; Andrew was more flexible that he thought. He was about to go over and talk to him when Oz heard the door open and he saw the rest of those kids from the club show up.

Rachel looked around the dojo and said, "Why are we here? We need to learn our dance routines, not learn how to beat each other up."

Faith walked out and said, "No, this is part of your training, martial arts are a great way to train your body and mind."

Artie looked and said, "How am I going to learn how to do martial arts? Won't I need to, you know, move my legs?"

"Don't worry, we're going to focus on your handwork for you but for the rest of you it's going to be tough," Faith said, "After all, I'm teaching you how to defend yourself and not be a victim anymore."

"But," Rachel said, "This will take time from our busy Glee schedule and my singing practice."

"Look Diva," Faith said, "I actually worked this out with your Glee instructor as he is coming as well and we got a bit of a surprise for you guys."

Mercedes looked at Rachel and said, "I am sorry Rachel but I want to be able to defend myself if those jocks decide to take things too far."

Tina nodded and said, "Rachel, I want to walk down the hallways and _not_ get frozen fruit flavoured ice in my face."

"Or," Kurt said, "Get tossed into the dumpster."

Finn rubbed the back of his friend and said, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that Kurt."

"But Martial arts will screw up our choreography," Rachel said, "I mean, she began when?"

"Rachel," Will called, "Stop, Ms Lehane explained the style she was going to teach us and she's been generous enough to teach us for free."

"What style is she teaching us?" Mercedes asked, "Is it kung fu or something like that?"

"No, not Kung Fu," Faith said, "Traditional martial arts wouldn't be right for you."

"The style she's going to teach us is called Capoeria: it's a style that involves music, martial arts and dance moves," Will said, "And it's a great idea as it'll help with the routine."

"Though," Faith said, "Artie can't do the same moves as the rest of you so he'll be taught a bit different."

Artie looked at his feet and Faith said, "Sorry kid, a lot of the moves in Capoeria involve feet but don't worry, I'll find a good style for you."

Andrew looked at Oz and said, "So, is this the surprise Faith had for us?"

Oz nodded, "And there is one other surprise," he said as they pointed to the dummy and Andrew nearly fell down laughing as it looked like Sue Sylvester, he looked at Faith.

Faith noted the laugh and said, "This woman has tried to destroy you with negativity and so I thought that you guys could return it back to her, it's kind of my version of therapy."

Will had an odd look on his face and said, "Can I go first Ms Lehane?"

"Sure," Faith said, "And you'll get your chances, I promise."

Andrew looked as Faith began to instruct Mr Schuester in the basic moves, Oz looked impressed at how the moves looked and some music began to play.

Oz looked impressed and said, "It was a good idea to teach the Glee kids these dance moves."

The first class went fine; Andrew noticed that that kid with the Mohawk was looking as Kurt did one of his high kicks, Andrew knew Kurt had a good kick but this was impressive, even Faith looked a bit impressed by his kicks but he recognized the look, was that guy checking out Kurt?

After the class finished Kurt was going home, Andrew was about to join him when Oz pulled him back and said, "Remember our date?"

"Sorry," Andrew said, "I forgot, I wanted to walk Kurt home."

"No," Oz said, "We'll drive him home and then we'll go out and have dinner and then you can go home."

Kurt smiled and said, "I'm going home with Mercedes, you guys have fun, alright?"

Before Andrew left Mercedes looked at Andrew and said, "The money you donated to us really helped."

"Oh, umm, you're welcome," Andrew said, "I was doing it to help the school."

Mercedes nodded and said, "It did help, it was really cool of you to do that."

Andrew nodded and Oz said, "Come on Andrew, let's get something to eat."

As they got into his van Oz looked at Andrew and said, "You looked good out there tonight, really good."

"Umm, thanks," Andrew said, "You didn't look too bad yourself."

Oz pulled Andrew towards him and smiled as he gave him a kiss and said, "Thanks Andy, let's go to dinner."

They drove to a small diner and Andrew was surprised by Oz telling more about his life, he looked at Oz and said, "Your cousin Jordy bit you and that's how you became a werewolf?"

"Yeah, can't trust babies," Oz said with smile, "Of course I didn't figure it out until I got back home."

Andrew nodded, he had heard about that from Willow and Buffy and said, "I still think it was cool that you and Willow tried to make it work," and a sudden thought hit him, "Umm, Oz?" Andrew asked, "Why do you want me? I mean, haven't you dated girls only?"

"Not only girls," Oz said, "The head vocalist in the old band, Devon, he didn't exactly show a preference for who he liked to sleep with."

"Oooh," Andrew said as Oz nodded.

"So tell me about your Uncle Burt?" Oz said, "I have to know, is he a werebear?"

"Are there werebears?" Andrew asked, "Because I know there are were animals out there because I've seen pictures in Giles's books."

Oz shrugged, "Don't know really, werewolves aren't the social type outside of our packs."

"Don't you have a pack?" Andrew asked, "I mean it's cool if you do have a pack."

"No," Oz said, "I've met a couple wild packs and," he looked at Andrew and said, "I didn't want to scare you but if I was a wild wolf I'd have mated with you already, introduced you to the pack and moved on."

Andrew made a squeaking voice and Oz touched his hand and said, "I'm waiting for you to be ready before we do anything like that."

"Thanks Oz," Andrew said softly "It's been confusing for me, trying to figure out my memories and well, the one big memory is just before my seventeenth birthday."

"Oh?" Oz said, "What happened to you?"

"Umm, one of my friends, Mimi, convinced me to go to amateur hour and strip," Andrew said, red in the face.

"Really?" Oz said interested, "You stripped once?" He had a weird look on his face as he imagined Andrew dancing on stage.

"It was totally a one time thing;" Andrew said shyly, "Mimi thought I should've shown some skin."

"Hmm, maybe you can dance for me one night?" Oz said, causing Andrew to turn a really bright red.

After dinner Oz took Andrew home and Oz whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow," and kissed Andrew good night and left him at the door.

Andrew walked in and saw Burt looking at him and said, "Hey Uncle Burt, what's up?"

"Nothing Andrew," Burt said, "Though I got a call from one of your teachers and she said she smelled pot in your boyfriend's car, is that true?"

"What!" Andrew asked, "I'm sure he doesn't have anything, where did you hear that?"

Burt growled and said, "One of your teachers Andrew and until I'm sure he's clean, you don't go near him."

"But Uncle Burt," Andrew said, "Please, just listen to me…"

"No Andrew," Burt said, "I'm putting my foot down; you don't go near Oz until I'm sure," Burt looked at Andrew's face and said, "I'm sorry, it's going to hurt for a bit and maybe it'll go well for Oz and you can see him."

Andrew walked downstairs, looking glum and Kurt said, "Sorry, he told me what happened. It was Sue."

"What!" Andrew growled, "Why would she be that vindictive just because she lost out on some money?"

Kurt hugged him and said, "I'm going to visit Mercedes, maybe we can figure out what to do."

"She's going too far!" Andrew yelled, "I'm going to do something, just not sure what yet." 

TBC 

Poll questions: What do you want Andrew to do to Sue for messing up his life? And how will Oz convince Burt that he's not a druggie? What do you guys think of the martial arts selection for the Glee club members? 

Please rate and review.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 11 

The next day Andrew walked upstairs and saw Burt and he looked a bit red in his face; Burt looked at Andrew and said, "Andrew, I'm sorry about Oz."

"Uncle Burt I'm sorry," Andrew said, "But if you can't let me make my own choices then I'm going to move out, I do have money."

Burt nodded and said, "Andrew, I'm sorry too. I didn't want to be the over protective Uncle but I was just mad last night but I am willing to talk to him."

"Really Uncle Burt?" Andrew said, "You're not saying just to get him close to you so you can kill him, are you?"

"No," Burt said, "You like him; there's gotta be reasons to that, right?"

Andrew nodded hopefully and Burt said, "Call him over; I do want to talk to him as I didn't listen to his side of the story."

"Yes Uncle Burt," Andrew said, hoping that Burt wasn't going to kill Oz. He ran to the phone and asked Oz to come over.

They talked for a bit and waited for Oz to come over, Andrew was a bit uneasy but Burt looked at him and said, "Calm down Andrew, I'm not going to hurt him."

Oz drove as quickly as he could as Andrew sounded nervous and almost afraid and he had to go over and protect him. As he got over he saw Andrew waiting for him, he got out and hugged him close to him, he sniffed at Andrew; smelling uneasiness and nervousness.

"Something up Andrew?" Oz whispered, "You're afraid, angry and sad, who did that to you?"

Burt looked at Oz and said, "Come on in kid, we need to talk."

As Burt told him what happened, Oz's looked barely changed and he said, "You told Andrew he couldn't see me on this woman's say?"

Burt looked down and said, "Look, I know Andrew's an adult and I'm going to have to accept that but this woman, I'm not sure who she was, told me a lot of things."

Oz nodded and held Andrew close to him and said, "I'm not giving Andrew up, he's mine, I'll protect him from everything."

Andrew blushed at the declaration; he nuzzled close to Oz and whispered, "Thanks Oz."

"Look," Burt said, "It's not just that I didn't want Andrew getting hurt, especially since she said she would be calling the police."

"She _called_ the police!" Andrew yelled angrily, "I'm going to do things to her!"

Oz kissed the top of Andrew's head and said, "Don't worry, okay Andrew I don't want you getting hurt either."

Burt looked at Oz and how he was treating Andrew and he looked uneasy, he was afraid that he misjudged Oz. He looked at Oz and said, "I'm sorry kid, if my wife was here she'd probably have ripped me a new one for believing that woman. You honestly care about Andrew, don't you?"

Andrew looked at Burt and said, "Really? You don't mind me being with Oz?"

"No," Burt said, "I don't mind Oz but my threat still stands: if he hurts you he's getting his ass handed to him."

Oz looked at Burt and said, "I can accept those terms if you accept that Andrew and I care about each other."

"Umm," Burt said, "I guess so," and he tensed a bit when Oz touched Andrew's shoulder and sighed.

"Uncle Burt," Andrew said hesitantly, "The woman who called you was mad that when I donated money I made sure she didn't get any of it."

Burt's eyes narrowed and muttered, "She played me? You mean she used my distrust of Oz and turned it into full blown hatred?"

Andrew nodded angrily and said, "Why is she allowed to do this!"

"No," Oz said, "Don't get angry, first; I don't like you angry and second of all, if you or Burt get angry then she wins, especially if he does something."

"He's right Andrew; we can't get back at her, yet."

Andrew sighed and went close to Oz and began to cuddle him, Burt looked at Oz and said, "His friend, Faith, maybe she and I can work with the school board to get her fired or something."

"Alright," Andrew said, "That sounds good, just as long as she goes away for awhile."

Burt growled, "How did they know about you and Andrew anyways?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "I was a bit happy to see him and I ran out and hugged him because I was sure you'd have killed him."

Oz smiled and said yeah he hugged and kissed me hard, it definitely was pretty surprising to me too," and began to stroke Andrew's hair.

"Yeah, well," Burt said, "Andrew, if you still want to move out I, well, I won't stop you."

"Move out?" Oz said puzzled, "Why were you going to do that?"

"Well," Andrew said, "Uncle Burt was angry last night and told me that I couldn't see you and that's why you're here today."

"The point is if he's moving out," Burt said, "Is that I still want him close by so if he needs me then he can call me."

Oz nodded, he was kind of hoping Andrew would move out soon so that he could visit without having relatives nosing about what they were doing.

Kurt walked in with Mercedes and said, "Dad please, Oz isn't a bad guy, Sue was just pissed that Andrew gave all that money to everyone but her."

"Yeah, I heard that," Burt said, "And I don't want her going after Andrew again. I mean how does she get away with all of this?"

"Because the Cheerios pull in revenue," Mercedes said, "And Sue is well known, she's got articles about her praising her coaching skills."

"For what?" Andrew mumbled, "How to be a bitch?"

"Probably," Oz said as he began to comfort Andrew, "But she should be getting her budget, right?" Oz looked at the others, "I mean that's the only reason why she was trying to crush your club, right?"

"Among the reasons," Kurt nodded, "She also hates our teacher and he's not hiding his feelings about her either."

Andrew grumbled, "Maybe I should've given her the money, then that way she would've left me alone."

Oz shook his head, "No Andrew, if you had done that then she would win and she would know how to get to you."

Burt nodded agreement and said, "Now, we should focus on avoiding her as it sounds like she wants to make trouble for Andrew."

"Yeah," Mercedes grumbled, "And she's hired back Sandy Ryerson as the art director."

"Umm, who's Sandy Ryerson?" Andrew asked confused.

"He was the Glee director before Mr Schuester," Kurt said with a shudder, "He was creepy, trust me. He was fired for touching a student in a manner unbecoming of a teacher."

"Wait?" Oz said, "He _touched_ a student and he got _back_ into school? How does that happen?"

"Sue managed to convince Figgins, who admitted that he might have been hasty in firing him," Mercedes said, "And now he's in charge of _all_ of the artistic programs in school now."

"There was a rumour," Kurt said, "That he was selling pot underneath of the bleachers."

Andrew paled and thought to himself, 'That's what the principal meant about the last director not being the best when he talked to me about being careful around the students.'

"And they let him near _students!" _Oz said almost disgusted, "Because of this woman's say-so?"

"Figgins usually does what Sue says," Kurt added, "She has quite a few supporters, even a spot on the news."

"What!" Andrew said stupefied, "How does _that_ happen? I mean she's just a cheerleader coach, right?"

"People like her comments," Burt said, "I've seen her on the news before, though the pro littering was a bit much."

"_Pro littering? _How does someone like litter?" Andrew asked, "I mean litter's bad, right? That's what I've been taught."

"Yeah, I suppose," Burt said, "But Andrew, you stay away from her until I talk to her and it won't be pretty, I mean she played me."

"Why did you decide to talk to Oz?" Andrew asked, "I mean you didn't really have to."

"Because I was ready to dislike him," Burt muttered, "And I didn't want him hurting you or taking you from my family."

Andrew looked down at his feet and said, "No one's taking me from you guys again and Tucker? He needs me to be there for him."

Oz nodded, "I wouldn't think of taking him from you guys."

"I should've just taken Andrew and Tucker home with me when I could've," Burt muttered, "It's my fault that Melody did whatever she did to him."

Andrew hugged Burt and said, "No Uncle Burt, it's not your fault. I mean mom messed me up and she did the same to Tucker too, it's not just her fault as we all made bad choices."

Oz stiffened a bit when Andrew hugged Burt and he calmed himself down, 'Burt is family and Andrew likes giving out hugs, it doesn't mean he likes them,' Andrew sat next to him and Oz pulled him close to him and held him.

Burt looked at Oz's body language and sighed; Oz did look like he cared about Andrew, he even looked nervous. He didn't want Andrew getting hurt but decided that he couldn't really stop Andrew from dating, he shook his head and said, "Andrew, like I said: you can move out if you want and I won't stop you, I promise."

"Thanks Uncle Burt," Andrew said, "I've been considering it for a bit, after all I don't want to keep putting you guys out and besides, Kurt needs his own room."

"Umm, yeah but Andrew, you're like my brother," Kurt said, "I really like sharing a bedroom with you."

"Well," Andrew said, "I still have to stay here until I find a place, right?"

"And," Kurt said, "Hopefully you might decide to stay with us, right?"

Andrew shrugged and said, "Maybe to visit but I should have my own place, I mean I'm an adult and I gotta act like one and I need to take care of Tucker."

"No," Burt grumbled, "You don't have to take care of Tucker; we'll all take care of him too. After all; we are family too."

"Alright," Andrew nodded, "But I want Sue to at least leave me alone, at least we don't need to get her fired."

Kurt made a face and said, "No way, she went out of line with telling dad that Oz was a pothead when she let a pretty much known pot dealer back into the school."

Andrew sighed and let Oz pull him closer to him, he vaguely wondered what Sue would do if she found out that her plan to get rid of Oz had failed and why did she attack Oz?

Oz looked at the determined look on Andrew's face and almost fell for him all over again, 'He's so cute when he's angry, I just better make sure that it's not me who's on the receiving end of that rage.' He tilted Andrew's head towards him and kissed Andrew softly, whispering, "It'll be alright, we'll deal with Sue when it's time."

Burt sighed, he would simply have to get used to the fact that Andrew was dating and he would trust Oz. He looked at them and said, "Please, if you two are going to be, well, you know with each other, just wait until you guys get your own place."

"Totally," Oz said as he kissed Andrew again, calming him down, Oz smiled into the kiss as Andrew was a lot calmer now. 

TBC 

Poll Question: What will Andrew do to get back at Sue? Or should she get fired? Should Andrew move out? 

Please rate and review.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters and I don't own the song that I partially used. 

Warning: M/M sex implied. 

Chapter 12 

It had been a week since Oz and Andrew had talked about what to do about Sue, Burt suggested not doing anything yet, after all it would put them on her level and he wanted Andrew to feel better before they confronted Sue about things.

Oz was at Faith's place watching her train another group of kids who had been bullied and she was pulling in a bit of a income now that Lima had taken to her martial arts academy, the Glee kids loved her as she was really helping them gain self confidence, the bullying was dropping ever since Kurt and Mercedes had managed to turn the tables on their most violent bullies.

"So Wolf," Faith laughed, "You going to take Andrew out tonight?"

"Yes," Oz nodded, "I'm hoping that we can take this to the next level tonight."

"Kisses aren't doing it anymore are they Wolf?" Faith said with a little smile on her face.

"No," Oz snarled slightly, "They aren't, his scent is in my nostrils and I want to wait for him but I care for him so much."

"Better be careful about him," Faith cautioned, "If he's not ready for this it could hurt him and drive him from you."

Oz raised an eyebrow and nodded, "It's hard, he's a hugger and he likes to be held."

Faith raised an eye brow and smiled, "You want to have him? You can use my apartment above the gym tonight as I'm going to be busy."

Oz briefly wondered what she was going to do but decided not to ask her questions, especially if he could get a night alone with Andrew.

"Also," Faith said with a wink, "You can have the apartment all night if you need it," Oz nodded.

The whole afternoon Oz was beginning to prepare the place for his planned attempt to seduce Andrew; he got some roses and called Buffy and asked her for any information about Andrew's favourite food but it wasn't much help because all they knew was that he liked sweets. Oz nodded, he had plenty of ideas for dessert, eventually he decided on some baked tortellini in a pesto sauce with crabmeat, he made a tossed salad and decided on strawberries with cream for dessert.

As he looked at the time he realized he had enough time to get Andrew and get back to take the pasta out of the oven, he looked at Faith who had been watching him prepare for a good couple of hours, "Please," he begged, "Keep an eye on the pasta?"

She nodded and said, "Go get Andrew, Wolf."

Oz walked out of the apartment, he had high hopes for tonight, and he was hoping Andrew was ready though he would wait; he had waited for Willow, he could wait for Andrew.

Andrew was waiting with Kurt for Oz to pick him up and they were talking about finding Kurt a boyfriend as Kurt had finally accepted that Finn wouldn't be interested in him and all he was doing was hurting himself by lusting after Finn.

"You know," Andrew said, "I've seen that kid with the Mohawk checking you out from time to time, he's been looking at you ever since Faith started her classes."

"You mean Puck?" Kurt said with a grimace, "He's the one who used to bully me and dump me in the dumpster all the time."

"Maybe he's just ashamed of how he feels about you," Andrew laughed, "I mean I've some tales about Larry; a guy who wasn't out at first at the school where Oz went and when he came out he was happier."

Kurt sighed, "Maybe you're right Andrew, if he's interested I'll let him make the first move and I doubt he is Andrew. I mean he's always hitting on women and there are the rumours about him and half the staff."

Andrew looked at Kurt and said, "There's a rumour going around that Mr Schuester is secretly lusting after me but that doesn't make it true."

"Would you date Mr Schue?" Kurt whispered, "I mean he is cute, right?"

,First of all," Andrew said, "I'm with Oz and second of all; Mr Schue is a teacher, I'm a student, it doesn't matter how old I am it'd be wrong."

Andrew looked up and saw Oz's van coming up and he smiled, "Kurt, I gotta get going, Oz's been hinting that he wants alone time."

Oz saw Andrew coming towards him and he nearly collapsed as Andrew still looked good to him, he looked at Kurt who waved at him and Oz waved back, he did kind of like Andrew's family; Kurt had a great voice and Burt, well Burt scared him sometimes and he was still sure Burt was a werebear of some kind, it would make sense.

"So," Oz said as Andrew got in, "How was school today?"

"Great Oz," Andrew babbled, "I had to sing today and Glee was great, the kids aren't getting bullied as much anymore."

Oz nodded and pulled Andrew towards him and kissed him murmuring, "I missed you."

Andrew blushed and said, "Oz, you saw me this morning; you always drive me and Kurt to school."

"Yes and I missed you since you've been gone from me," Oz said as he sniffed at Andrew, he sniffed the usual scents on him nothing out of the ordinary.

"Sue give you trouble today?" Oz asked as they left the parking lot, 'She'd better not,' he thought darkly, Andrew was his and no one else's.

"No Oz," Andrew smiled as he looked at Oz, he loved Oz's possessive nature and he loved being wanted, he knew pretty much that he was in love with Oz.

As they drove through town Oz wondered what Andrew sang, he had a beautiful voice when he sang and he also had never seen Andrew dance, which he thought was about time he did see that and he was intrigued by the idea of Andrew stripping though he was kind of angry that others got to see his Andrew nearly naked.

"Andrew, about you stripping," Oz said quietly, "How did far did you get?"

"Oh, umm," Andrew stammered, "Um, I went all the way, showed my boy parts and everything."

Oz turned red at the thought as he only saw Andrew in his underwear and these guys got to see him _naked!_ It was annoying but, unlike those guys, he got to keep Andrew forever.

"Yeah, Mimi said it'd be fun and so she took me there and got me to dance. I got a lot of offers," Andrew said with a blush, "Apparently those guys liked how I looked."

"What?" Oz nearly growled, "You got offers?"

Andrew nodded but said, "I didn't take them, I was only seventeen and Mimi didn't want me losing my virginity like that to some guy who didn't care about me."

"Good," Oz muttered as they stopped in front of Faith's apartment, Andrew looked at Oz puzzled and Oz smiled and whispered into Andrew's ear, "It's a surprise, don't you like surprises?"

Andrew simply nodded as Oz took his hand and took him upstairs, Oz whispered, "So what did you sing Andrew?"

"Umm, Hallelujah," Andrew muttered, "It felt right to me today."

'Hmm,' Oz thought, 'Bittersweet and kind of a good song,' he looked at Andrew and said, "Will you sing for me tonight?"

"I suppose so," Andrew muttered as Oz nodded and smiled.

As they walked into the apartment Andrew noticed Faith wasn't there, he looked at Oz and smelled cooked pasta. Oz whispered, "I wanted to romance you tonight."

Andrew looked around and blushed; he smelled some good food and Oz had him sit down next to him at the table and Oz gave him a plate full of pasta and some green salad, as they ate Andrew felt Oz's eyes on him the whole time and he was sure he was red from how turned on he was.

Oz nodded as he smelled the lust in Andrew spike suddenly, he offered Andrew one of the strawberries and smiled as Andrew ate it out of his hand, "You like?" Oz whispered.

Andrew nodded and said, "Yeah, I do Oz, I really do."

"Good," was the only reply, Oz sat next to Andrew and kissed his neck gently causing Andrew to gasp.

'Oh god!' Andrew thought, 'Oz's mouth is on my neck and it feels good, so very good,' as Oz nipped at the pulse point, causing Andrew to arch towards Oz.

Oz picked up Andrew and carried him to the bedroom and whispered to Andrew, "Sing for me baby, sing Hallelujah."

Andrew's voice cracked a bit as Oz bit on his ear and he began to sing:

_I've heard there was a secret chord _

_That David played and it pleased the Lord _

_But you don't really care for music do you?_

Oz began to disrobe and Andrew stopped for a moment seeing Oz nearly naked and Oz got onto the bed next to Andrew and kissed him softly, his hands moving under his shirt, "Keep singing Andrew, let me hear your voice."

_It goes like this; the fourth, the fifth _

_The minor fall, the major lift _

"Good," Oz murmured, "Such a beautiful voice," and he took Andrew's pants off and smiled as he moved his hand towards a place not many people had touched before, causing Andrew to yelp with pleasure.

Andrew began to sing again:

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah. _

Oz smiled, Andrew was ready to accept him and took Andrew's shirt off and Andrew looked at him and Oz said, "Do you want me to see me naked Andrew?"

Andrew wrapped his arms around Oz's waist and moaned slightly as he tried to put his hands under Oz's underwear, he gulped and Oz grinned, "I'll take that as a yes."

A couple of hours later Faith came back, she had been busy with talking to Buffy about this Sue lady who she was sure that she use to be one of the lords of hell. She saw Oz walking to the bathroom with a very satisfied smile on his face, she shook her head and said, "Was it worth it?"

Oz looked at her and nodded, "And he's going to be spending the night with me and don't worry, I informed the werebear."

Faith looked at him and said, "Werebear?"

"Andrew calls him Uncle Burt," Oz said sardonically, "He wasn't happy but I told him that Andrew would be safe here."

"So I gotta ask; was he good in bed?" Faith asked as she began to serve herself some of the pasta that they didn't eat.

"Yes," Oz said, "Perfect, he is very responsive in bed, he's perfect for me."

Faith nodded as Oz went back to the bedroom where Andrew was waiting and as she ate she heard some very loud moans coming from the room and she muttered, "Better check about a hotel tonight, not going to get much sleep tonight."

As she walked out she muttered, "You take care of him Oz, he needs love." 

TBC 

Poll question: Buffy will be coming in to deal with Sue. Is Sue one of the Lords of Hell or just a nasty person? Is there any other members of the Scooby gang that you want to see appear in this story? 

Please rate and review.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Warning: Some M/M kissing. 

Chapter 13 

Andrew woke up feeling relaxed but there was something wrong though: he was naked and kind of sticky, he usually wore underwear to bed, also someone's arms were around him, he moved his hand down and gulped; those arms were around his waist. He turned pink and turned around and saw Oz sleeping, he remembered what happened.

He smiled softly and snuggled into Oz's embrace, causing Oz to smile in his sleep and pull him closer to him.

Oz felt Andrew move around in his arms so he could face him and kissed Andrew slightly on his mouth, causing Andrew to giggle a bit.

"Sorry Oz, I thought you were asleep?" Andrew said laughing.

"How can I sleep if the person I have keeps squirming in my arms?" Oz replied sardonically, "And besides it's the weekend; you are spending it here with me," he whispered, "Preferably naked time."

Andrew nodded and kissed Oz lightly and whispered, "I love you Oz," and snuggled close to him.

Oz held Andrew close to him possessively, sniffing him and Andrew let him, he whispered, "Andrew, I love you too."

They were about to get to cuddling when Faith came in, looked at them both and smiled, "You are loud, always knew Wolf would be loud but jeez Andrew, you make a girl jealous."

Andrew blushed as he buried his face into Oz's chest and Oz patted him on the head, he looked at Faith and said, "Now, are you going to leave or do you want a show?"

Faith shook her head, "But you guys have to be quiet as I got a class, the Glee kids are here for some more lessons."

Andrew looked up and Oz pulled him down whispering, "Stay with me, please don't go, I want to hold you all day."

"Alright," Andrew said as he snuggled back into Oz's arms, "I can deal with being held all day."

Faith smirked as she walked downstairs and saw most of the Glee kids here ready for training, she smiled at Artie and said, "How are you today Wheels?"

"Oh, umm, good," Artie said, staring at Faith.

Rachel walked up and said, "I have brought some music for us to use for the martial arts," she put the disc in and show tunes started to play.

"No," Faith shook her head, "No show tunes, we'll do it with my music," and began to play some Brazilian music.

Rachel frowned a bit but sighed as the others began to practice, she decided that she would have to go with this.

Upstairs Andrew heard the light music coming up; he was still snuggled next to Oz, who looked content. Oz looked back at him and whispered, "You alright baby?"

Andrew nodded and said, "Umm, Oz, I think I'll tell you the truth: I lost my virginity when I was seventeen and lost, a couple of days before Uncle Burt came by to pick me up."

"Don't care," Oz said, "But who did you lose it too?"

Andrew snuggled closer and whispered, "A guy Mimi introduced me too; he was my age, he took me to his place and we did, well, what we did all last night."

"Were you safe?" Oz said, "Tell me that at least."

"Yeah, I lived with people who had HIV," Andrew said, "So yeah, always safe."

Oz nodded and kissed Andrew, kind of disappointed that he wasn't a virgin but Andrew was his for life now and nothing was taking his Andrew away from him.

"Umm," Andrew whispered, "Do you want to visit my brother? He's still insane but I do want to introduce him to you."

"Certainly but," Oz cautioned, "If he hits you in front me, I get angry. Is that understood?"

Andrew responded with a kiss and got up, getting into his clothes. He smiled at Oz and said, "Come on then, we can have more naked fun when we get back."

Oz got up, dressing slowly; he looked at Andrew and followed him outside. Andrew waved at Kurt who waved back.

As they got into the van Oz nuzzled Andrew again and said, "Is it alright if we visit?"

"Uncle Burt said if I wanted to visit Tucker I could, so," Andrew said, "It's good and I want him to meet my boyfriend."

Oz shrugged and nodded, "Alright," as they drove to the institute where Tucker was being held, "So what happened to him anyways?"

"Oh, I think he made a stink about what they were doing to me," Andrew said, "And they committed him to an institute in Sunnydale where he was forcibly medicated, he was evacuated when the rest of Sunnydale was evacuated."

As they drove down the road to the place Andrew felt Oz's hand move over his, he smiled shyly and said, "Thanks Oz."

"Hey, I'm here with you through bad stuff and good stuff," Oz whispered, "And I wouldn't abandon you because your family has some nuts in the branches."

Andrew giggled a bit and said yeah thanks Oz though I thought Uncle Burt would scare you off?

"Nah, Burt's cool, he loves you a lot," Oz said, "Though I'm still sure he's a werebear who can't transform."

"He is not, he's been like that since Auntie Maggie died; he lives for Kurt and he feels bad that he didn't take Tucker and me in," Andrew said.

Andrew suddenly turned wistful, he wondered vaguely what would have life been like if Uncle Burt had took him in? Would he have met Oz and the others? But no, he shook his head and decided that he wouldn't worry about what might have been.

Oz's grip strengthened on his hand and he looked at Andrew, "You sure you want to do this? We can turn back if you want?"

"Nope, you're going to meet Tucker today," Andrew said.

As they looked at the big building Andrew shoved his hands into his coat pockets and remembered the last time, Oz grabbed his hand and they moved inside.

The receptionist looked up and said, "Hello, can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Tucker Wells," Andrew said, "Can he have visitors today?"

"Yes he can, sign your names here and then wait here for the doctor," she said.

Andrew signed and they waited, Oz was afraid that Andrew would get hurt again. Andrew was feeling guilty; he had been too busy to visit his brother.

The Doctor came in and smiled, "Mr Wells? Yes, he's ready for you. Don't worry he's calmer today so we hopefully won't have a repeat like last time."

"Come on," Andrew said, "I want to see Tucker now Oz."

Oz nodded as they followed the doctor into the visitor's room, he looked at Andrew concerned and he realized that he hated hospitals; they were too sterile and they smelled too clean.

Tucker was at a small white table when they came in, he stared at Andrew and shook his head, "No, no, you aren't real! Andrew, my brother, is dead. Uncle Burt tried to fool me but…" as he stared at Oz.

"Who are you?" Tucker said suspiciously, "You're new, but wait! I remember you from the dark place. Yesss, the dark place."

Andrew looked at Tucker and said, "Tuck, he's my boyfriend."

Tucker moved almost inhumanly fast and stared at Andrew's eyes, "A new delusion? Yess, that makes sense, they would try to fool me!"

Oz moved between them and said, "It's true, I'm Andrew's boyfriend."

Tucker cocked his head to one side and said, "Then kiss him. The puppet mom made wouldn't kiss a boy like ever. So kiss him Andrew, prove to me that you're Andrew; my baby brother!"

Andrew grinned and pulled Oz closely to him and kissed him deeply, they were still kissing when Tucker said, "Enough, maybe you are my baby brother."

"Yes, I am Andrew Wells; your baby brother, so stop telling people that I'm dead, please."

Tucker pinched Andrew and he yelled, "You're real!"

"Goddamn it, I am real," Andrew yelled, "So stop pinching me!"

Tucker pulled Andrew into a hug, "Yeah, you're my baby brother," he whispered, "I missed you so much Andrew. What happened to you? Where've you been?"

"I was here but mom and dad did things to me," Andrew sobbed, "You know that."

"Yeah," Tucker nodded, "Definitely real," and hugged him harder, "Please, help me get out of here? I don't want to be here anymore."

Andrew nodded, "Yes Tucker, I'll help you get out of here. I have some friends who can help you alright; can you be patient with me?"

Tucker nodded and stared at Oz and muttered, "Nice to meet you."

As they walked out the Doctor shook his head and said, "He's getting better but I'm not sure about letting him out just yet."

Oz tapped the doctor on the shoulder and said, "You haven't met Andrew's friends yet, they can help him out if we can't."

As they left Andrew was happy; his brother might actually be alright, things were looking up for Tucker, maybe Buffy could help him. He pulled Oz into another kiss and said, "Come on, let's go tell Uncle Burt before we head back to the apartment."

'Great,' Oz thought, 'The Werebear. And I just spent the night with his nephew, this should go well.' 

TBC 

Thinking of adding a third partner for Andrew and Oz so any ideas are welcome. I have a pairing idea for Faith but I'm not going to reveal it just yet. And Buffy will be coming over soon to take care of Sue and help out Tucker. Keep in mind that I like Sue so she will stay alive but any ideas you have on what should happen to her will be welcomed. 

Please rate and review.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Warning: M/M sex implied. 

Chapter 14 

As they got to Burt's place Andrew pulled Oz out, who was getting uneasy about things, especially since he had just spent the last night making love to Andrew and his Uncle was the overprotective guy who would hurt him if he hurt Andrew in anyway.

Andrew walked in and yelled, "Hi Uncle Burt, are you in?"

Burt walked out and looked at Andrew and smiled, "Hey how was your night out?"

"Oh it was great, Oz and I had fun," Andrew said, "And I just visited Tucker."

"Really? How is Tucker?" Burt asked worried a bit if Tucker hurt him again.

"He believes that I'm his brother," Andrew almost shouted, "And he seems clear headed."

Burt looked at Oz and nodded to him, "How are you today kid?"

"Oh," Oz muttered, "Fine and it's nice to see you again Mr Hummel, and yourself?"

As Andrew walked upstairs to get some clothes Oz sat down and Burt sat down and said, "So, you and Andrew had a nice night out?" Oz nodded and Burt said, "Look, my nephew is gay and so is my son and I accept that one day they'll have relationships but so help me kid if you hurt my nephew I'll hunt you down and hurt you in ways you can't even imagine."

Oz looked at him and said, "You told me that before and I won't hurt Andrew, ever. I intend to keep Andrew with me forever."

"Good," Burt muttered, "And you just wait until he's ready before you start picking out china, alright?"

"Yes sir," Oz said respectfully.

"If it helps I do like you Oz," Burt said, "You seem to have it together."

Andrew rushed downstairs and said, "Uncle Burt, I'm going to be with Oz for the rest of the weekend and we'll be looking for a place too."

Burt nodded and said, "Just be safe at least, alright Andrew? And tell Kurt that some kid by the name of Puck called him, alright?"

Andrew nodded and left with Oz, who looked at him and said, "Are you serious about finding a place together?"

"Umm, yeah but I meant for me but I assumed you'd visit," Andrew said, "You would visit, right?"

Oz took Andrew into a kiss and he whispered, "Visit? I'd be moving in right away to just to stay with you."

Andrew smiled, "Cool," as Oz nodded and kissed him again.

As they got back in the van Oz asked, "Andrew, did I tell you that if I was in a wild wolf pack we'd have mated already?"

Andrew nodded and Oz continued, "Well anyways, since we made love last night then by werewolf law you're mine, we're technically together for life now, is that alright?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "So what? Are we married now, is that what this means?"

"Marriage is a human term, we're mated but yeah, technically we're married," Oz said, rubbing Andrew's hand.

As they drove back to the apartment Oz held Andrew's hand and smiled, 'He accepted me and he was even willing to find a place to make their home together,' he decided that they would look for a place tonight.

"Hey," Andrew said, "It looks like the class is out," as they parked in the lot and Andrew waved to Kurt who ran over.

"Hey Andrew," Kurt smiled, "What's up? Where did you guys go today?"

"To visit Tucker," Andrew smiled, "And Tucker's looking a lot better too, he even recognized me as his brother."

"Good," Kurt said, "So why didn't you come home last night?"

Before Andrew answered Oz smiled and said, "You figure it out Kurt; we were on a date and you can imagine what happened?"

Kurt turned pink and Andrew slapped Oz playfully on the arm and said, "Also Puck called for you today, that's what Uncle Burt said to me."

"Oh, umm, I took your advice and we talked to each other and he asked me out for the weekend," Kurt said, "And he told me he'd tell me where to meet him."

"Well," Andrew frowned, "If it's the first time then see if Faith will go with you, just to be safe, please?"

"Yeah, alright Andrew," Kurt said as he dashed off to talk to Faith.

Andrew followed Oz upstairs to the apartment and he dashed to the phone so he could call Buffy about Tucker.

Buffy was sitting down in her office when the phone rang, she picked it up and heard Andrew's voice and smiled, 'What was he doing calling me?' He explained and she frowned a bit; she remembered Tucker but realized that with those parents what child they raised could be called normal? She said, "Alright Andrew, I'll make some calls about him."

"Thanks Buffy," Andrew said, "I owe you one," as he hung up the phone.

Oz kissed Andrew's neck, smiling as Andrew bared his neck.

Andrew smiled, "Going to take a shower."

"Cool, going to follow you in there," Oz smirked and pulled Andrew into the shower.

Faith walked up and heard the soft moans coming from the shower so she decided that she would go with Kurt now and make sure he got home safely.

She ran downstairs and saw Kurt waiting for her; he looked up and said, "Is Andrew busy? I needed to talk to him."

"Yeah, he's busy," Faith said, 'Busy bending over for his Wolf,' she thought but said, "Alright, what do you need to talk about?"

"I was hoping to get his advice on what to wear for my thing with Puck tonight," Kurt said with a pout.

"Then let me help you out," Faith laughed, "I bet after I'm done with you he has a heart attack after seeing you."

Kurt gulped as Faith took him outside, he hoped that she wouldn't too risqué in what she wanted him to dress like.

After the shower Andrew was cuddled up next Oz looking at real estate places for sale and for rent and smiled, "This one looks nice," as he pointed to an apartment near the school.

Oz nodded but pointed out the rent. Andrew frowned; he still had a lot of money left over besides what he donated to the school. Oz whispered, "Why don't we buy a place? Odds are it'd be cheaper than renting a place."

"Alright," Andrew gulped, a bit of a big step here but it felt right with Oz and they looked at places to buy as well as rent.

"Here's a house but it does look kind of expensive," Andrew said, "I heard that Mr Schue was looking for a place as well; he and his wife are having a baby and she wanted a house here."

Oz looked at the ad and shook his head, "No way am I getting a house with a Sun Nook and a grand foyer and I'm not even sure what those things are actually."

"Umm, not sure either, actually," Andrew muttered, "And I really want a nice, simple house, maybe with a nice big backyard and front yard."

"Oh?" Oz whispered, "Why do you want a big yard?"

"Gardening and barbeques," Andrew said with a smile, "My family lives nearby and I'd like them to come over every now and then, is that good?"

"Well we don't have to make a choice right way," Oz said as he kissed Andrew's shoulder.

Andrew looked at him and said, "Maybe I should call Buffy over and she can help deal with Sue if she gets out of hand."

"She might have," Oz muttered, "By telling your Uncle that I'm a pothead."

"Yeah, that pissed me off too," Andrew said as he cuddled closer to Oz.

They began to watch some movies and talked more about a house that Andrew could move too when Oz looked at his watch and realized that it was near six and tapped Andrew on the shoulder and said, "Let's go out for dinner? My treat."

Andrew nodded but before they left they saw something come up that proclaimed itself 'Sue's Corner' and they froze. She has her own news segment?

Oz sat Andrew down and they watched it, Oz whispered, "How'd she get her own segment on the news?"

"_Hi, I'm Sue of Sue's corner and I'm here to talk to about unfair donation practices. Now I'm talking about a recent generous donation made by a anonymous benefactor who made sure that only certain parts of the school could get any money while other programs, we could say are more deserving, get nothing." _

Andrew's face narrowed, his face turning red; she was talking about his donation on the news?

Oz started to rub Andrew's shoulder calming him down even though he was also getting angry.

"_Now," _Sue said, _"Is this fair? __**No**__ viewers it is __**not**__ fair and I urge you all to send letters to the school board about this travesty which caused Lady Justice weep in shame." _

"_And that's how Sue, sees it."_

"Goddamn it!" Oz muttered, "Attacking you just because you made sure the other programs got some money."

"Maybe I should've just given her some money too," Andrew growled and turned the TV off and walked off.

Oz kissed Andrew and whispered, "Wait for me downstairs, alright?"

Andrew nodded and Oz grabbed the phone and left a message, "Buffy, can you come over here soon? I need your help with something." 

TBC 

A/N: How should Faith and co. respond to Sue's slight attack on Andrew? Still thinking about the third partner for Andrew/Oz but it might not be Xander. 

Please rate and review.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 15 

Andrew was sleeping in Oz's arms content, he heard Buffy talking to Oz and he wondered what she would do to stop Sue from making his life miserable? He hoped it would be enough to work so he could live peacefully, he wasn't going to let Sue run him out.

Oz sniffed Andrew worriedly, his love was worried and it was that Sue's fault, he'd love to have to tear her face off but he wasn't that kind of a guy and it'd only upset Andrew.

The next morning Andrew woke up in an empty bed, he looked around for Oz and heard voices from outside, he looked out and saw Buffy talking to Faith and Andrew wondered, 'How did Buffy get here?'

Buffy looked over and said, "Andrew, come out already, we're here to talk about what to do to Sue tomorrow so she stops attacking you for not giving her money or refusing to let her take you into her little team."

Andrew nodded, "Naked first, can't find clothes."

Oz looked at Andrew and nodded, "Alright," and blocked the girls view, saying, "We'll find your clothes."

Faith cackled, "Come on Wolf, we wanna see what interests you in him so much?"

He turned around and said, "No, Andrew's mine, not letting anyone else see him naked."

Buffy looked at Faith and nearly laughed, "He was never this possessive with Willow. God, he acts like their married."

Oz simply looked at them and nodded, "It is what it is," and pulled Andrew back into the room.

"Holy shit!" Faith muttered, "What the hell did I miss last night? No way they could've gotten married last night."

"Oh well, they found love which is totally fine with me by the way," Buffy laughed, "But anyways; what's going with you? Have you found someone?"

"Maybe," Faith said, "But he's an older guy but totally my type and I'm taking it slow with him."

Andrew came out followed by Oz, who had his arm draped over Andrew shoulder and they sat down and so Andrew mumbled, "So what are you two going to do to Sue? Is it horrible?"

Faith nodded, "Yeah, it's going to be horrible."

Buffy grinned, "She's not going to badmouth you again just because you never gave her any money when I talk to her."

"Thank you," Andrew said softly, "I'm happy to hear that," he looked at Faith, "Umm, how did Kurt's thing go last night?"

"Oh you mean with Mohawk boy?" Faith said, "It went well or at least I thought it did, they seemed to talk about a lot of things."

'So it's going well?' Andrew thought, 'That's good,' and relaxed a bit while Oz smiled at him.

"Well," Buffy said, "I gotta get going to the hotel, I left Dawn alone and it's not a good idea leaving her alone with pay per view TV," and she walked off.

Andrew waved bye at her and sat down in his chair, he had a nagging doubt about Kurt's wellbeing, something worried him, it was just at the back of his mind. He felt that Puck was good for Kurt even though he didn't like Puck that much, at least Kurt wasn't pining for that Finn Hudson guy anymore, he was almost sure that was going to hurt Kurt.

Faith winked at Andrew and said, "I gotta get going anyways, got something's to do today."

As Andrew was left alone with Oz he smiled a bit while Oz said, "What's wrong Andrew?"

"Nothing," Andrew shook his head as he got the paper to look for a new place to live.

"Andrew," Oz said, "You're worried about something and I'd like to know about it, especially if it's worrying you."

"It's about Kurt," Andrew whispered, "It's just a feeling I got, that he's going to be hurt and I don't think I could handle that and I know Burt couldn't handle that.

Oz thought, with a shudder, what Burt would do if someone hurt his son; he was protective of Andrew but with his son he was going to be scary.

The phone rang and Oz picked it up and heard, "Hey Oz is Andrew there?"

"Umm, yeah, something up Uncle Burt?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, they're letting Tucker out today and I want you to be here," Burt said, "It might help if you're here to great him."

Andrew nodded, "Alright Uncle Burt, I'll be there in an hour, is that alright?"

"Yeah and if you want you can bring your, umm, friend Oz," Burt said.

"An hour Andrew?" Oz smirked, "It would take us ten minutes to get there."

Andrew grinned and leapt on Oz, kissing him and said, "Yeah, it would but I want kissing time too."

Burt was waiting nervously; somehow Andrew's friends got Tucker out, he had no idea but he had gotten both his nephews back and he wasn't going blow this chance to make it up to both of them, he heard a knock on the door and saw Andrew and Oz waiting at the door.

"You two don't have to knock get in," Burt yelled as they walked in.

"Thanks, Tucker's cab should be here soon," Burt said walking around in a circle, "I'm just working on where he can stay."

Andrew grinned, "He can stay in my room, Oz just offered to let me stay with him and Faith until we find a place."

Burt looked at Oz and said, "Moving a bit fast aren't you son? You just started dating."

Oz looked at Andrew and said, "It feels right with Andrew, you know what I mean?"

Andrew smiled and nodded his agreement, "But anyways, about Tucker? Uncle Burt, what are you going to do about him?"

"He was always good at mechanics and he always tried to follow me to the garage, so I'm thinking of having him work with me."

"Oh, he'll love that," Andrew smiled, "It'll keep him busy."

"Yeah and I can keep in close to me if he reverts," Burt muttered, "And now about that Sue lady attacking you on the news like that, are your friends gonna help you with that too?"

Andrew nodded, "They're going to talk to her tomorrow and, hopefully, she'll leave me alone from now on."

"Better or else I'm taking a flamethrower to the school!" Burt said as he walked out to the kitchen to make lunch.

A few minutes later Oz heard the doorbell ring and went to the door and saw Will, he stared at him, "Aren't you the guy in charge of Glee?"

Will nodded and said, "Is Andrew here? I saw the news article last night and wanted to see if he was alright?"

"Come in," Oz said as Will came in and saw Andrew looking relaxed and calm.

"Are you alright Andrew?" Will asked, "I saw the Sue's Corner last night and I was worried about you."

"Really?" Andrew asked, "That's cool of you."

Andrew nodded, "Some friends are going to talk to her about it tomorrow."

Will looked uneasy about the way Andrew said that and asked, "Is what they're going to do legal?"

"Umm," Oz said, "She'll still be alive, I think, and that's probably the best we can hope for, if she's smart enough to keep quiet."

"Well, hopefully she is smart enough to keep quiet."

Burt yelled, "Who's out there? That isn't Tucker is it?"

"No Uncle Burt, it's my teacher," Andrew yelled back, "He saw the news last night and was worried about me being too emotional."

"Well if he's staying ask him what he wants on his burger?" Burt called from the kitchen.

"Oh wow, I'd love a burger," Will said and suddenly looked at Oz and smiled, "It's nice to meet you again."

Oz nodded and sat next to Andrew.

"So," Will asked, "How's your weekend going?"

"Good," Oz said, "Andrew and I are moving in together."

Will looked up, a bit surprised, "Oh? When did you two start dating?"

Andrew looked at Oz and said, "About a couple of weeks ago and yes, we know its fast but we care about each other a lot."

"I wasn't going to judge," Will said smiling, "If you find love, seize it and if it feels right, do it, unless it's rape, then ignore those feelings."

Burt looked outside and saw the cab pulling up, he looked at Andrew and said, "Handle those burgers, please, while I go and get Tucker."

Andrew walked to the burgers and Will asked said, "Nephew?"

"My older brother," Andrew said as he began to work on the burgers, "Tucker, he's been away for awhile."

"Oh," Will said, "I'd love to meet Tucker, if that's alright?"

"Sure," Andrew said as he walked into the kitchen, "Just don't be too surprised on how he acts."

Oz stared at Will and wondered vaguely what Will's life was like, he didn't seem happy he looked tense and angry. "So," Oz said, "I heard your wife was having a baby? Congratulations, it must be good for you?"

Will sighed, "It isn't actually; she and her sister Kendra went to the doctor without me and I haven't even seen her without her clothes off since and she doesn't even let me touch her stomach."

"Wow," Oz said, "Sounds like someone is hiding something from you, but that's just me."

Burt came in and Tucker looked nervously around him; he saw Andrew's boyfriend but where was this guy?

"Tucker!" Andrew yelled as he rushed out and hugged him.

"Thank you Andrew," Tucker whispered, "For getting me out of there, it was miserable in there." 

TBC 

Tomorrow is Buffy and Faith's big day going against Sue, Should they sing a song? Any suggestions for the song are welcome. Why do you think Andrew is afraid for Kurt? 

Please rate and review.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 16 

Andrew went to school a bit nervous about what Buffy and Faith were going to do to Sue; he just hoped it would be with her alive and not full of vengeance. He didn't have class for a couple of periods so he decided to do one thing to calm him down and sat in the room where Glee was held and started to play a guitar he found.

He played a couple of tunes until he saw Will come in, smiling, "Hey Mr Schuester," Andrew said softly.

Will walked over to him and said, "Andrew, you have incredible talent with music; you, Kurt and Rachel are some of the most natural musicians I've ever seen."

Andrew nodded, "Thanks Mr Schue, it's nice to hear that."

"It's the truth," Will said, "And you don't make it a point to make people think your way Andrew and about your relationship with Oz?"

Andrew looked a bit concerned until Will smiled, "He's a lucky man, he seems to care about you Andrew; he listens to you and he honestly loves you, I just wish…"

"Is everything alright?" Andrew asked, "You seemed distracted yesterday as well, Oz and I both noticed."

Will nodded, "But it's not proper, talking this over with a student. You know what I mean?"

"Not your student today," Andrew smiled, "No Spanish today, right now I can be a friend."

"It's this: I told this to Oz yesterday but," Will said, "It's my wife, Terri: she's pregnant with my child and I haven't been with her to the doctor office and she refuses to let me touch her for fear I'd hurt the baby."

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, he explained that to me last night, he was concerned because you were so distracted."

"You know," Will said, "You never told me too much about your past other than the New York part."

'Trying to change the subject?' Andrew thought, 'Alright, I'll play with you until you tell me what's wrong.'

"Alright," Andrew said, "What did you want to know? I mean I told you the basics about living on Avenue B, right?"

"Yeah," Will said, his eyes shining.

"Well," Andrew said, "You should've seen me: fourteen and walking around New York terrified, wondering why I had run so far until I heard a soft voice say, 'Honey, are you alright?'"

"That person was more of my mother/father than my parents were," Andrew said, "Angel," his eyes went wistful when he remembered her.

"She was a transvestite," Andrew laughed, "And beautiful to me; she saw a scared kid on the streets and took me off those mean streets, she was my shelter."

"Sounds remarkable," Will said, "I can't believe you did that at fourteen, you know what I was doing? Worrying about girls."

Andrew laughed, "I was dancing on the street to Angel playing the pickle barrel to earn some money for food. Anyways, those three years on the streets were eye openers for a kid from the suburbs; I saw drug use, friends dying…"

Will saw Andrew starting to sob a bit and went behind him and started to comfort him, 'Friends dying, drug use and others?' He shook his head.

"It's alright, the memories are still raw," Andrew said, "I was in a bad place for several years which caused me to suppress the bad memories and good ones."

"Now a couple of days after my seventeenth birthday my friend Mimi suggested that I try to strip at least once."

"No way!" Will said shocked, "You stripped!"

"Yep," Andrew said, "I danced and, if you have to know, I did strip at seventeen and lost my virginity two weeks later to another man near my age."

Will looked surprised and said, "Andrew, were you careful?"

Andrew whispered, "When half of your adopted family is dying of AIDS related causes you learn to be careful. I lost Angel, my mother, I've probably lost Tom, my father, Mimi, my sister and Roger, my brother like that, you learn to be careful."

"Oh god!" Will muttered as he held Andrew, "How can you go on like that?"

"Because," Andrew said, "I can answer that with this: No day but today."

Will watched Andrew walk off; he shook his head and whispered, "I wish I could believe that, I really do."

Meanwhile Sue was writing in her journal about her rant against Andrew.

_Dear journal,_

_I believe I have struck a blow for justice. Mr Wells has learned that it's futile to mess with the bull _

Sue sat back in her chair looking smug with herself; she had made Andrew realize that she wouldn't back down until she got the money she knew she earned.

Just then, her thinking was interrupted by the appearance of two women, she looked up and said "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Buffy said, "You can stop giving Andrew grief because he wouldn't give any money to your, what? Cheerleader squads?"

Sue smirked, "_Wining_ cheerleading squads, they were on TV last year and they pulled money in for the school."

Faith sighed, "But, to repeat one of Andrew's arguments, how much of that money did the school actually see?"

Buffy smiled a bit, "Andrew saw something wrong and wanted to give some of the money to people who needed it, there wasn't anything wrong, you don't need it, so why the hell do you need the money?"

"Honestly?" Sue shrugged, "I need a hovercraft."

"Why the hell would a cheerleader coach need a hovercraft?" Faith asked puzzled, "Are you building an evil lair or something like that?"

They waited for moment and Buffy nearly collapsed, "You _are_ building an evil lair, aren't you?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Sue replied innocently, "I need a hovercraft for purposes I can't go into."

"Yeah," Faith smirked, "Minion transport costs are a bitch, aren't they?"

"It's time for you to go, Andrew Wells made a mistake crossing me," Sue yelled, "He has the moves, he could've been great, but no, Schuster got to him and overwhelmed his pitiful mental defences with that working together crap and singing about peace and love BS."

"Holy crap!" Buffy muttered, "You aren't a demon, you're just a really mean old woman."

Sue laughed, "I'm thirty years old and you'll wish you looked like me when you turn thirty."

Buffy screamed, "Dear god, no! I'm going to look like _you_ when I turn _thirty? _You know what Faith? I ask you to shoot me if I turn into _that!_"

"Same here B," Faith shook her head and they both laughed, Faith muttered, "Really? You're thirty? I'm not sure about that, how long have you been thirty?"

Sue got up and smiled, "You don't order me around. Now get out of here, I got cheerleaders to coach."

"No," Buffy said with a smile, "You might be a bitch and hell, that's pretty much a given but if you try to make trouble Andrew again I'll have you fired. You think you have power? I got power, I wouldn't hurt you but I'll break you."

"And I'll help," Faith nodded, "And besides, High school can be shitty but you're all in it together so why can't you at least be civil? Hell, you're a teacher, supposedly, I did some research on you and you got your degree on the internet."

"One more than you'll ever see in your pathetic little life," Sue grinned, "Now go back to your boyfriends/husbands and make them buy you some clothes so you feel happy."

Faith growled, "You aren't even worth a fist in the face, just remember what we'll do to you if you don't leave Andrew alone."

"And," Buffy smiled, "A retraction of your newscast blasting the donation from the news."

"Sue Sylvester doesn't make mistakes," she said but looking into Buffy's eyes she backed down, she decided that she'd play pretend with these kids and when she was ready, she'd _strike_.

"Okay," Sue said, "I'll apologise to the little geek and maybe that retraction but I stand by what I said; we deserved that money, Figgins is wasting on other programs; the computer lab didn't need new computers."

"You apologise to Andrew now," Buffy smiled sweetly, "Because I want to hear you say 'you're sorry' for trying to force him to give you money. Oh and one more thing: there's more to life than cheerleading."

Sue gasped out loud and Buffy smiled, "I used to be a cheerleader and it can get old, fast."

Faith ran off and got Andrew and took him back to Sue's office, Sue looked at Andrew and said, "I guess I'm sorry that I slandered you on TV and that's about it."

Andrew nodded, "Now I'm leaving," and walked out.

"Wait!" Sue said, "Don't you want to demand more apologies out of me?"

"No," Andrew said, "Because you aren't part of my universe anymore but thank you for the apology," and shrugged; he had classes to go to." 

TBC 

I know I said I'd have Buffy and Faith sing but I couldn't find a song that was right for them. So what do you think of the showdown? Will Sue back off Andrew now? And do you think she's building an evil lair? 

A/N: Angel is a Transvestite and he sometimes like to be called a woman or her and most of his friends think of him as a her or a woman. 

Please rate and review.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters plus I don't own the song used in this chapter. 

Chapter 17 

Three months had passed since Buffy made Sue leave Andrew alone. He and Oz had moved into a nice house that had a large yard, Buffy had moved nearby and was making visits every now and then and she would come and help Faith with her training the students.

Faith had been making a lot of money with her studio, they still didn't know what they were going to call it yet but still a lot of people were becoming clients for her.

Andrew stretched out, feeling Oz's arms around him. He turned around and kissed Oz, causing the other man to wake up and yawn deeply.

"Morning," Oz whispered as he nuzzled Andrew's neck and moved his hands down Andrew's body and sniffed at Andrew.

"Good morning," Andrew smiled as he burrowed his face into Oz's chest, causing Oz to feel content again. He felt right with Andrew, he knew Andrew accepted the wolf in him and he wasn't afraid of the wolf.

"So," Oz smiled as he traced fingers on Andrew's back, "What are you doing today?"

"School," Andrew moaned as he stretched out again and nuzzled into Oz's arms, "But don't have to go yet, wanna stay with you."

Oz nodded and whispered, "Andrew, you gotta get ready cause if you don't you're gonna need two showers today."

Andrew got up and he whispered, "Oz, shower with me, then I can get dirty and clean at the same time," Oz nodded.

After they showered Andrew was making breakfast, he looked at Oz who was looking at the paper and said, "Umm Oz, Uncle Burt's going out of town for a couple of days and he wants Kurt to stay with us, is that alright?"

Oz smiled, "Burt and Kurt are my family too. You know Burt made sure of that, we'll just have to be quiet when we."

"I know," Andrew stopped him, "When we make love."

"Yeah, don't want to make the kid jealous," Oz smiled as he nuzzled Andrew again and took a piece of bacon from the pan.

Andrew whispered, "Not sure he's jealous, you wouldn't believe some the rumours I've heard of that Puck kid."

Oz looked up and said, "You think he pressured Kurt into something he wasn't ready for?"

"No," Andrew smiled, "Faith and Burt talked to him about that. He's not going to cross either of them, they'd hunt him down."

"I'd help the hunt," Oz said, "Kurt's a good person and he's your cousin too."

Andrew kissed Oz before he left for school, he rushed out and saw Kurt waiting for him and smiled, "Kurt, why are you here? I can walk from here."

Kurt smiled, "I just wanted to drive you to school."

"Alright," Andrew grinned as they left for school and sat down next to Kurt and asked, "You looking forwards to staying with us for a little while?"

"Umm, yeah but could you guys keep it quiet? Keep in mind that's from dad," Kurt said, "Not me but he's afraid that I wouldn't get any sleep."

Andrew smiled and Kurt snapped his fingers and said, "Mr Schue wants us to make a mash up for sectionals. He says it has to be unique, it doesn't have to be today but we got a week to do it."

"Yeah, about Mr Schue," Andrew said, "He looks like he's been going through hell lately; his wife must be going through some tough stuff."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, Puck's being noticing that too, everyone in Glee has been noticing it as well."

'Hmm,' Andrew thought, 'I would love to cheer Mr Schue up, just so he could get out of his rut and at least look like he wasn't emotionally drained.'

"Hey," Kurt said, "Did you ever meet Mr Schue's wife?" Andrew shook his head and Kurt laughed a bit, "She was the school nurse for a while."

"You mean the one that handed out the happy drugs Finn gave us?" Andrew asked getting a bit uneasy."

"Yeah, that's her Andrew," Kurt said, "By the way, what happened to you after you took yours?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "Those pills made me _more_ hyper then I usually am and well, Oz had to burn the excess energy off me. It's kind of why I didn't show up for two days."

Kurt turned a bit pink at the thought and thought, 'Oz must've had energy to spare to keep up with Andrew when he was _that_ hyper.'

"And," Andrew continued, "Before you ask, Oz had a bunch of energy drinks, he uses them to keep himself up when he's talking to his old band at night."

"Do I dare ask how many bottles you guys went thorough during those two days Andrew?" Kurt asked almost aghast.

"Two cases and after I had burned the energy off he slept for twenty four hours," Andrew blushed.

Kurt laughed, "But anyways, maybe you should give some of those drinks to Mr Schue, he could use them."

"Oz threw them out because it made him too queasy," Andrew giggled, "And something about his pee turning bright green, we had to go to the doctor."

"Eww," Kurt made a face at the thought and said, "Well anyways, I bet Mr Schue would like someone to talk to at least."

As they stopped, Andrew jumped out and smirked as the football team avoided him and Kurt now, they for the most part avoided the Glee kids because of Faith's teaching and the fact that he and Kurt had handled two of Kurt's bullies and humiliated them in a very public way. It was still better than Uncle Burt taking a flamethrower to the school like he had threatened to do if they didn't end the bullying.

Andrew waved at Will, who gave him a little wave back and sighed deeply as he went back to work. Andrew excused himself from Kurt so he could go to talk to Will.

"Hi Mr Schue," Andrew said in his most cheerful voice, "How's life treating you?"

"Umm, alright," Will said softly, "Just the stress of trying to balance the check book and helping Terri with her pregnancy."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Andrew asked, "I mean I may be a student but I can be a friend like I said."

Will began to tell him to leave but no he thought, he trusted Andrew wouldn't go gossiping his private problems and began to talk.

Andrew listened and smiled softly, he felt sorry for Mr Schue going through this and said, "You shouldn't work so hard, I mean you're giving a hundred and ten percent to us and to your wife. You're going to burn yourself out."

"I know," Will said, "But I'm so happy working in New Directions and I think Terri resents me for being happy."

"No one could be that mean," Andrew frowned, "If you're happy, they should be happy for you."

Will smiled and said, "Let's talk later alright? It's time for class."

Andrew grinned as he walked out, feeling a little upset for Mr Schue but hopefully things would work out with his baby being born.

As the day progressed Kurt had sat next to him at lunch, saying that Mr Schue wanted them each to sing a song today and he wanted some ideas.

"Hmm," Andrew smiled, "I wish I could help you because I don't know what you could sing but you're a bright kid Kurt, right?"

"Yes," Kurt said his eyes twinkling, "I'm a star."

"Hey, since you threw that Diva off to Rachel why don't you show her up a bit and sing the song you wanted," Andrew said, "It'd make her think, right?"

Kurt grinned, "Now you Andrew, you have to sing too. What are you going to sing?"

"I was going to sing what I sang a little while ago," Andrew said, "But since Oz made me sing it during our first time I wouldn't be able to sing it without giggling now."

Rachel walked in and said, "Oh hey guys, I have some ideas for songs for you two," and passed them some lyrics.

Andrew looked at one of them cocked eyed and said, "These are show tunes Rachel. I like show tunes but I'll pick my own song, thank you very much and so will Kurt," and passed the sheets back to her.

She walked off, huffing a bit as Andrew shrugged.

"Why do you antagonize her like that?" Kurt asked, "She just gets upset, you know that, right?"

"I don't like others making my choices for me," Andrew said, and thought, 'Too much of that had happened to me in the past and I'll be damned if someone else did that to me again or to my cousin.'

"So," Andrew said, "Now Kurt, remember; sing what you want."

"You too Andrew," Kurt said as they finished their lunch and prepared for their afternoon classes.

As the classes progressed Andrew decided that, even if it made him giggle, he would sing his favourite song even though it would bring up images of him and Oz.

Andrew rushed to Glee and leapt in and saw Will preparing things for the practice, he grinned and said, "Hey Mr Schue."

"Oh, hey Andrew," Will said, "You ready to sing?"

"Yeah," Andrew said smiling.

Will nodded and gestured for him to sit down and he waited until Rachel and the others showed up.

"Alright," Will said, "First of all, remember; you all have to help with a mash up for next week but today is more about letting some steam off."

As Andrew listened to the songs he saw Rachel drag up Finn and they began to sing, he rolled his eyes. Those two obviously loved each other.

He got excited as Kurt got up to sing, he prayed that he sang Defying Gravity.

Andrew listened to Kurt sing, 'God,' he thought, 'Kurt has the voice of a siren.' He looked at Rachel, who gasped as Kurt hit the high F easily and she looked almost thoughtful.

"Okay Andrew," Will said, "It's your turn now."

As Andrew got ready to sing, he grabbed his guitar and handed some lyrics to the band.

"_I feel my wings have broken in your hands_

_I feel the words unspoken inside _

_And they pull you under _

_And I would give you anything_

_You want, oh_

_You were all I wanted_

_All my dreams are falling down_

_Crawlin' round and round and round_

_Somebody save me!_

_Let your warm hands_

_Break right through _

_Somebody save me!_

_I don't care how you do it just,_

_Stay, stay. _

_Come on I've been waiting for you _

_I see the world has folded in your heart_

_I feel the waves crash down inside_

_And they pull me under _

_And I would give you anything_

_You want, oh_

_You were all I wanted_

_All my dreams have fallin'_

_Crawlin' round and round and round_

_Somebody save me!_

_Let your warm hands_

_Break right through_

_Somebody save me!_

_I don't care how you do it just,_

_Stay, stay. _

_C'mon I've been waiting for you!_

_And all my dreams are on the ground _

_Crawlin' round and round and round_

_Somebody save me!_

_Let your warm hands_

_Break right through_

_Somebody save me!_

_I don't care how you do it just,_

_Stay, stay. _

_I made this whole world shine for you _

_Just stay! Stay_

_C'mon, I'm still waiting for you."_

Andrew finished singing and he smiled, "Sorry, that's the theme song from a show I like."

As he sat down Will stared at him, "That song was good," he stared at Andrew in awe and said, "That was really emotional."

Andrew smiled brightly at Will and thanked him. He looked at his watch and snapped his fingers, "I gotta go home, sorry for cutting it short today."

Will nodded and saw Andrew leave, he shook his head, 'Oz was a lucky man,' he thought as he went back to listening to the club sing. 

TBC 

A/N: As you may or may not have figured out I'm having Will join with Oz and Andrew eventually as a threesome, when that happens Andrew will take the GED test so there's no conflict of interest. What do you think of this? 

The song used in this story is the theme song from the Smallville series called Save Me, which I do not own. 

Please rate and review.


End file.
